


And So It Goes

by WaywardArrowGurl76



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, J2, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardArrowGurl76/pseuds/WaywardArrowGurl76
Summary: 22 year old Jensen Ackles has been Jeff Padalecki's best friend since childhood. When Jensen returns home from a long family vacation, he is surprised to notice how attractive Jeff's little brother JT has become. Seventeen-year-old JT has had a crush on Jensen for years, is it possible the older man is finally returning those feelings?





	1. And So It Goes: I Spoke To You In Cautious Tones

**Author's Note:**

> I was wary to put Jared as underage because in most states, 17 is an age of consent.
> 
> *I do not know what the R. in Jeff's name stands for so in this story, it is Robert.* (Jeffrey R. Padalecki)

Jensen smiled as he headed up the driveway to the door of the Padalecki house. Seventeen year old JT was playing basketball. He was getting pretty good. Long, lithe legs and strong shoulders, JT was going to be a force to be reckoned with this year.  
“Hey, Little Padalecki! Looking good there, kiddo!” He slapped the boy on the shoulder.  
“Stop calling me that! I’m not little!” JT pouted, glaring up at his older brother’s best friend. He swept his sweaty hair back from his forehead irritably, before dribbling the ball again.  
“Sorry...my mistake.” Jensen teased the boy, enjoying the epic bitchface he received in return. “You missed me while I was gone, don't be a brat.” He poked JT in the side, smirking when the kid jerked away.  
“Yeah, whatever.” JT tried not to smile, but Jensen saw a hint of his dimples.  
“Bitch.” Jensen snarked.  
“Jerk. Go away and let me practice. You're distracting me.” It was true, the older man was extremely distracting...his green eyes and sexy little body. JT nearly fumbled the ball as he took one last look at his brother’s hot friend.  
Jensen paused, taking a long look back at the kid. Damn, the boy was growing up pretty. Longish, shaggy dark brown hair with golden highlights and those gorgeous blue/green/brown kaleidoscope eyes of his, not to mention those deep dimples when he smiled or laughed. JT was growing into those coltish legs of his and into his already broad shoulders. All that golden skin, long limbs gleaming with sweat. Jensen wanted to lick it all off of him slowly. He let his gaze rake the younger boy’s frame, lingering on that firm little ass filling out those mesh shorts. God, you could bounce a nickel off that thing. “That’s little JT, you perv.” He mumbled, shaking himself before letting himself into the house. “Jeff! You ready, man?!”  
“Dude, I was born ready!” Jeff called out from the kitchen. He appeared, drinking a glass of lemonade.  
“JT has really improved his game. Kid looks good out there. Think he'll make varsity?”  
“He better. I've been showing him some moves.” Jeff grinned, tossing his head.  
“Yeah, yeah. You and your moves. Let's go, Padalecki. The party starts at 8.”  
“You wish you had my sweet moves, Ackles.” Jeff winked at him, ducking as Jensen swung a hand towards his head.  
“Gross!” A gagging noise came from behind Jensen. JT stood there, basketball tucked beneath one arm, nose scrunched in disgust.. “No one needs to hear about that, Jeff.” Jensen laughed.  
“Sorry. Virgin ears.” Jeff stage whispered to Jensen.  
“Shut up, you asshole!” JT cried out, his cheeks and the tips of his ears growing pink. He looked at Jensen and quickly looked away, obviously humiliated. “You asshole!” He whispered, his shaky voice breaking. He threw the basketball at his brother and ran up the stairs. Both older boys watched him, in shock.  
“Oh, shit.” Jeff muttered. “I’ll be right back.” Jensen nodded.  
Jeff took the stairs two at a time. He stopped in front of his brother’s door. He knocked softly.  
“JT? Open up, kid.”  
“Go away!”  
“Jared, come on, man. Please? You know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.”  
“Leave me alone! Just go to your party!”  
Jeff sighed and went back down. Jensen looked at him, green eyes wide.  
“He wouldn't let me in. I hate leaving with him upset.”  
“Maybe he'll talk to me? He's not mad at me...I mean, I don't think he is.” Jensen shrugged. Jeff shrugged back.  
Jensen patted Jeff on the shoulder and went up the stairs. He stood in front of JT’s door and took a deep breath before knocking.  
The door was ripped open and JT was already yelling,  
“Dammit! I said, go away!!” He froze in horror as he realized the intruder was not his brother. “Jensen…I…”  
Jensen held his hands up as if saying he was coming in peace. JT blinked and slowly backed away from the door, allowing Jensen to enter the room.  
“You ok?” Jensen asked, as JT shut the door behind him. “You know Jeff didn't mean to upset you. He feels really bad. So do I.”  
“Did he send you up here to talk me down or something?” JT scoffed, crossing his arms as he sat down on his bed. His eyes were red and it made Jensen sad to think of him crying.  
“I...kind of, sent myself, I guess. I figured you would talk to me because you were mad at Jeff. I hoped so, anyway.” Jensen sat down gingerly, not sure he was truly welcome.  
“I don't want to talk about it with you either.” JT saw Jensen flinch and realized how childish he was being. “It's embarrassing. And none of your business...whether I'm a virgin or n-not.” The boy’s face flushed pink again and he looked at his feet, shoving a hand through his hair.  
“You're right. It's none of my business. But I will say this, it doesn't bother me if you are. I was at your age. And I don't think you should be embarrassed at all...if you are. You're a good looking kid. You've got time.” He smiled gently.  
“Thanks, Jensen.” JT smiled at him shyly, those dimples popping. Suddenly, he grabbed Jensen in a tight hug, surprising the older man.  
“Oh! Ok!” Jensen laughed, relaxing into the hug. “You're welcome.” He closed his eyes, the delicious scent of the boy invading his senses. He could sit here forever just inhaling JT’s unique aroma. His stomach flipped slowly, his eyes flew open and he jerked back.  
“Jensen?” JT questioned, his innocent, confused look only driving Jensen crazier. There were still tear tracks on the boy’s face. Jensen lifted a hand and wiped them away. At his touch, JT took a shaky breath, closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing. He looked so damn beautiful, innocent, forbidden...right there in front of Jensen like a feast laid out before a starving man. He was close enough to...  
“JT...sweetheart…” Jensen groaned, leaning in to rub his slightly scruffy cheek against JT’s soft peach fuzz., JT made a soft whimpery noise that made Jensen’s stomach do that flip again. He captured the boy’s sweet mouth in a hungry kiss, pulling him back into a tight embrace. JT’s hands clenched tightly in Jensen’s t-shirt. He moaned as Jensen deepened the kiss, arching up into the older man. He spread his legs, allowing Jensen to move between them. Their hips rocked together, causing amazing friction. Jensen’s rumbly groan sent goosebumps over his skin, making him shiver. JT gasped into Jensen’s mouth as the man moved forward, sliding his body over JT’s on the bed, pinning the boy beneath him. Jensen’s hands slid lower, cupping JT’s perfect little ass. The boy made another whimpery noise and Jensen licked at his mouth.  
“Ohhh!” JT heard himself moan, wantonly grinding himself up against Jensen. Jensen began trailing kisses down JT’s long throat, loving the sweet noises the boy was making...soft moans and sexy little whimpers.  
Jensen’s hands caressed and squeezed JT’s ass, rubbing his stiff dick against the younger man’s.  
The T-shirt the boy was wearing was thin enough for Jensen to see his pebbled nipples straining against the cotton. He rubbed one with his thumb and JT arched again, crying out softly. He writhed beneath Jensen as the man lightly pinched it. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, moaning.  
“Baby...I wanna...God, you're so..” Jensen mumbled against his golden skin.  
“JENSEN! Come on, man! It's 7:45!” Jeff’s voice startled them apart. JT looked absolutely wrecked, his hair ruffled, clothes rumpled, and his lips swollen as he struggled to sit up.  
“Shit.” Jensen muttered, sitting up, raking a hand through his own hair. “I’m so sorry, baby. You're killing me, JT. I-I have to go.” He practically ran for the door, turning back once to look at the boy. “Jesus…” He closed the door behind him.  
JT lifted a hand to touch his lips. He dropped back on his bed, his arms falling to the sides. His skin felt like it was on fire and too tight. His body thrummed with unfulfilled desire. He shuddered, spearing his hands into his hair, and blew out a breath.  
Jensen leaned back against the door, trying to will away his erection before going back down the stairs to meet Jeff. He smoothed his hair and took a couple of deep of breaths and prayed that he didn't look like he'd been ravishing the man’s baby brother. Christ.


	2. And So It Goes: To Heal The Wounds From Lovers Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Jensen meet up with friends at a party and Jensen runs into an ex that he hoped he'd never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared does not appear in this chapter but he is mentioned. I'm sorry but to get further into this story, I needed to dig up some angst in the past and I found some! This isn't a complete backstory but it's a start. ;)

As they walked to the car, Jensen heard Jeff say something and then felt the man punch him lightly on the shoulder.

“What?” He asked distractedly.

“Dude...for the fourth time, I asked if you're sure that you are up to this party? Did JT say something that you're not telling me? You're beginning to freak me out.” Jeff shook dark curls off his forehead,  looking at his friend with eyes both similar and yet so different from his brother’s.

  
“I just can't believe JT is going to be a junior. I feel fucking old, man. That kid used to trail after us, dragging that ragged toy dog. He's nearly 3 inches taller than me now! I know I was in California for three and a half months visiting my cousins but that boy shot up like a damn weed.”

“You've always had a soft spot for JT. You're like his other big brother, Jense.” Jeff smiled, but Jensen felt as if his buddy had suckerpunched him again.  _His big brother?_ JT certainly hadn't responded to Jensen’s kisses and caresses in a brotherly way. Jensen shuddered as he remembered just how the boy had moaned and moved against him. 

“Let's go, man, we're going to be late. Danneel will bitch all night. She's gone to all the trouble of throwing this thing to welcome me back.” With that, Jensen walked around Jeff’s black Ford Focus and opened the passenger side door. Jeff gave a confused shrug at Jensen's bizarre behavior and got in the car. He checked his watch. It was 8:15 already. Shit.

The drive to Danneel’s was quiet but they had known each other long enough that it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.  
As the two men pulled up to the large, cream-colored ranch style house with the huge oak tree in front, they could already hear music and laughter. A large hand-painted sign read: **_Welcome Home, Jenny!!_ ** with balloons, every color of the rainbow, attached to it.

“Dammit, Danneel!” Jensen grumbled, she knew he hated that nickname.

“Bro, you know she was going to do something like that. It's Danneel.” Jeff smirked.

“That little girl is lucky that I love her.” Jensen stated, climbing out of the car.

“Jenny!!!” The voluptuous redhead came flying out of the house, running toward them. She leapt into his arms, kissing him right on the lips. “I missed you!”

“Woman, I've told you many times not to call me by that name.” He twirled her, making her yelp.

“Put me down! Jensen Ross, stop!” She laughed as he twirled once more, before putting her gently on her feet.

“Better. Now, can you tell me why I see fucking Tahmoh’s car parked three houses down? Who the fuck invited him?”

Danneel's pretty face turned grim and she sighed, rubbing her nose with her index finger. That tell told Jensen that his friend was as annoyed as he was at his creepy ex showing up.

“You can thank Mike Rosenbaum and his big fat mouth. Tahmoh overheard and wrangled an invite. Mike is too trusting for his own good.”

Jensen rubbed a hand down his face in frustration. This could spoil his entire night. 

Tahmoh Penikett was a manipulative charmer with a narcissistic streak as long and wide as the Grand Canyon. His charm was what had attracted Jensen in the first place. The tall, handsome man had weaseled his way into Jensen’s life with flowers, romantic dinners, gifts, and promises he never meant to honor. Jensen had been both flattered and swept off his feet. He had fallen quickly for the man.

He soon learned that his lover was sleeping around and making the same sweet, worthless promises to other men. He finally seduced a work acquaintance of Jensen’s, who in turn told Jensen what was going on behind his back.  When Jensen tried to break it off, Tahmoh swore up and down that the guy was lying. He'd tried to seduce Jensen and ended up nearly raping him. Then he blamed Jensen, calling him names and saying Jensen was a jealous bitch who was trying to ruin his reputation. Tahmoh left the terrified green eyed man in tears.

Jensen had called Jeff and their buddy, Christian Kane, and his friends rushed to his side. They desperately begged Jensen to press charges but the heartbroken man just wanted to forget the entire horrible situation. 

“Well, let's get this over with. Ow! I meant dealing with assface, not your party, Princess.” Jeff rubbed his head where she'd smacked him. Jensen rolled his eyes and he walked towards the house. Danneel and Jeff bickered good naturedly behind him as they followed.

As he opened the door, the music blasted out. He recognized the song as Way Down We Go by Kaleo. Someone had good taste. Tons of people littered the house, happy shouts rang out as people caught sight of him. He was clapped on the shoulder and then hugged by one of his oldest friends. He hugged Tom Welling back tightly.

“Hey, man! It's good to see you, Ackles! How was Cali?” 

“Sunny and the surf was outstanding!” He grinned at his buddy. Tom laughed, his blue eyes shining with good humor and what Jensen guessed to be more than a few drinks.

“You look good, man, all buff and tan.” Tom patted him on the stomach with one hand before letting him wander off to say hi to other people eager for his attention.

James Patrick Stuart and their friend, Kirsten Storms, chatted with him for awhile. Jensen laughed at stories and jokes as he made his way around. He greeted several friends, got hugged, and kissed by most of them. After talking to just about everyone he knew, he headed into Danneel's kitchen for a drink. He was popping the top on his Shiner Bock when he felt someone behind him. He thought it was Jeff or one of his other buddies so he wasn't worried. He took a quick slug before setting the bottle down. 

“Welling was right, you know, you look damn good all tan and buff.” A familiar drawl had Jensen whirling around, his heart pounding. He nearly spit out his beer. He shouldn’t be surprised, he knew his ex was here.

That bastard Tahmoh stood there leering at him, still as rugged and handsome as always. Licking his lips, Jensen instinctively backed up, bumping into the island. He tried not to panic when he realized he'd just trapped himself. There was nowhere to go.

“What the hell are you doing here, Tahmoh? This is my friend's house and my party and I don't want you here.” He held up his hands as if to ward the man off.

“Don't be that way, Jense. We used to be friends, more than…” Tahmoh tried to sound soothing. He moved closer, close enough that Jensen could smell his cologne. Cool Water. The smell was bringing back bad memories.

“We used to be a lot of things! You cheated on me with people I knew, people I worked with! You tried to...you tried…” Jensen felt the panic building. Goddamn it, this was not the time or place to have a panic attack. He hadn’t had one in 2 years. He thought he was over this.

“Easy there, darlin’, don't go saying things you can't take back.” Tahmoh’s gravelly voice hardened, slightly. “I can be a very forgiving person if given the right incentive.” He brushed the back of his hand down Jensen’s face caressing him, watching as the other man shuddered in revulsion  at his touch. “All you have to do is be nice to me, baby.”

“You'd better back the fuck up from my friend, right now,  Penikett. He said you're not welcome here.”

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief at the welcoming sound of Jeff’s voice. He looked up at his best friend. Jeff’s normally affable expression was like thunder and Danneel's was just as furious.

“You get your slimy, good for nothing ass out of my house before I call the cops, you fucker!” The tiny spitfire demanded. Her shouting brought Tom Welling, James Patrick Stuart, and quite a few other people to see what was happening.

Tahmoh spun around and made as if to backhand her, but Jeff was faster, throwing a hard punch at the man. Tahmoh went sprawling. Jeff , James, and Tom dragged an angry Tahmoh out of the kitchen and threw him bodily out the front door.  Danneel called 911 to report a trespasser while Jensen slid down the island and sat heavily on the floor.

“Welcome back, Jensen.” He muttered to himself, dropping his head in his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. I love comments, whether critical or full of praise. Just tell me how you think this is going. If you don't like something or have suggestions, let me know. I will take them under advisement. You guys are awesome!


	3. And So It Goes: I Only Felt The Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is shaken after his run-in with Tahmoh and seeks refuge at Jeff's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JT aka Jared is back in the later part of this chapter!

  
“Hey, Jensen, you okay, man?” James Patrick Stuart was leaning down towards him, hand outstretched. Jensen let the man help him to his feet.

“I’m...yeah, I'm alright.” He gently brushed off his friend’s concern.  He gave the man a shaky smile. James thrust a tumbler with an amber liquid into Jensen’s hand.

  
“Scotch neat.” He said, answering the question in Jensen’s eyes. “Drink it. Should calm your nerves."  Jensen did as he was told, wincing at the bite as it burned the back of his throat.

  
“T-thanks.” Jensen wheezed, patting James on the back. James nodded and set the glass on the counter.

“Danneel said the cops will be here soon with a shitload of questions. You up to it?” James raised an eyebrow.

  
“Fuck, really?” Jensen ran a hand down his face. “Yeah...yeah, I'm good. Jesus, what a fucking night.” James made a noise of agreement and shook his head.

  
“Jenny, are you okay? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?” Danneel came barreling back into the kitchen in full mother hen mode. She checked him over, looking for signs of abuse. James motioned to Jensen that he was going to let them talk and left the room.

  
“Dee, we've had this discussion already. Enough with the ‘Jenny’, okay? Please? I'm okay.” He took her hands and squeezed them lightly.

Two detectives in almost matching gray suits came into the kitchen and Jensen felt a sense of deja vu. It was as if he was thrust three years into the past. He had to take a deep breath.

“Jensen. Do you remember me, son? I'm Detective Jeff Morgan. I talked with you at the hospital a couple of years ago.” Detective Morgan was a gruff, but kind-hearted, ruggedly handsome man with a salt and pepper beard.

“Yes, sir. I do remember you.” Oh, how he wished he didn't. Detective Morgan had pushed for Jensen to file charges against Tahmoh.

“This is Detective Jim Beaver. Can you tell us what happened here tonight?” The detective pressed. Jensen sighed and began to tell the men what had occurred.  
  
Two hours later:

  
“Oh my God, that took fucking forever. “ Jeff grumbled, as they climbed back in the car after promising Danneel numerous times.they were both fine.  “I'm kinda surprised they didn't arrest me on the spot. My hand still hurts. That fucker has a hard face.” He flexed his fist before gripping the steering wheel.

“You were defending me and Danneel while we were both in imminent danger, it wasn't assault. But you should ice it when you get home.”

Jensen said, dropping his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. He was suddenly exhausted.

“I’m quoting you on that if Morgan comes after my ass, bro.” Jeff glanced at his friend.”You are not going home tonight. You can stay over. Just for tonight.” He saw Jensen try to shake his head. “Don’t make me get JT to use his puppy dog eyes on you.”

“Oh, shit. You don't play fair, man. Come on, no one can say no to those eyes. You know, it's a shame you can't pull that little trick. You'd have Danneel right where you want her.” He laughed, softly.

“Shut up. There's nothing between me and Danneel. She's so out of my league, dude.” Jeff said, wistfully.

They pulled up to the Padalecki house and got out of the car. It was quiet, except for sounds from the neighborhood. Dogs barked in the distance and somewhere a car honked. The front porch light was blazing and JT’s light was on upstairs. Jeff unlocked the door and flipped on the living room light as they went in. Jeff dropped the keys in the bowl his mom had placed on the bookshelf in the hallway.

“Come on, let's get you some comfortable clothes.” Jeff headed up the stairs. Jensen followed, slowly. The last time he came up these stairs, he had been seeking to comfort JT Padalecki and that seemed like years ago. He walked towards Jeff’s room.

“Jeff? I didn't think you'd be home until later.” Mrs. Padalecki’s voice was sleepy and surprised.

“There was a bit of a situation but it's okay now. Jensen's going to crash here, if that's okay?” Jensen heard Jeff explain.

“That's fine. He's always welcome. Did your landlord say when the apartment would be finished with fumigation? I know you told me but with all the stuff going on with Megan and summer camp, I've forgotten what you said.”

“Trying to get rid of me, Mama?” Jeff teased his mom, kissing her cheek.

“That's my goal, kick all my little birdies out of the nest. Okay, kick might be too strong a word. But Daddy and I do want you kids learning how to be adults. Hi, Jensen. How are you, honey?” Mrs. Padalecki smiled warmly at him.

“Hi, Mama Sherri. I've been better. Tonight was a little too exciting for me.” Jensen said, truthfully.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear it, sweetheart. You boys get some rest and keep it down, okay? Night, guys.” She squeezed Jeff’s bicep and patted Jensen on the back.

Jeff found some sweats and a soft t-shirt for Jensen to change into. Jensen went into the bathroom and changed. He borrowed an old backpack of Jeff’s and stuffed his jeans and t-shirt into it.

“I'm going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Do you want anything?” He asked Jeff.

“I'm good. You know where everything is.”

“Ok.” Jensen hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. He froze when he saw the refrigerator door open and realized JT was rummaging for a midnight snack. He must have made a noise because JT whirled in surprise.

“God, you scared me!” He laughed, softly, touching a hand to his heart. His smile dropped off his face when he saw Jensen's expression. “Hey, are you...are you okay?”

“Kitchens aren't my favorite place right now.” Jensen heard himself say.

“Ookay..that's nice and vague.” The boy replied, mystified.

“I just came down for water. I'm going to crash here.” Jensen said, feeling stupid. JT could already figure that out from the sweats and t-shirt.

“Did something happen? You're acting funny.” JT closed the fridge door and moved towards Jensen. Jensen stepped back and saw the hurt on JT’s face. “Jensen?”

“Do you remember Tahmoh Penikett?” He asked JT. He saw the boy's face change from concern to surprise to anger.

“He hurt you. Of course, I remember that asshole!” JT spat, and then his expression became concerned again. “Why? Did something happen?”

“He showed up to the party at Danneel’s.” Jensen didn't know why he was spilling all of this to the kid. JT was not his own personal shrink.

“He was at the party?! Shit! Are you okay? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?” JT gently took Jensen's face in between his big hands. He turned Jensen’s face looking for signs of bruises. With one hand, he caressed the older man’s cheek, stubble scraping deliciously against his palm.

“JT…” Jensen groaned, the boy’s touch was both soothing and arousing. He began rubbing his cheek into JT’s hand. The air between them changed, becoming charged. JT’s eyes dropped to Jensen's mouth and Jensen saw the boy swallow hard.

Jensen slid a hand into dark curls, pulling JT closer. Their lips met hungrily and Jensen moaned softly.

“Call me Jared. JT is a little boy and I'm not a kid anymore.” JT whispered against Jensen’s mouth. Jensen bit Jared’s lip, soothing it with his tongue.

“Jared….baby...you taste so good...feel so good…” Jensen's hands slid down Jared’s back. The boy groaned and kissed him harder, his hands doing their own exploring of Jensen's body.

“Yo, Jense! You get lost?!” Jeff called out. They broke apart panting, both cursing under their breath. Jensen dropped his head onto Jared's shoulder.

“Just talking with Jared.” He called back.

“Jared? Since when does he go by Jared?” Jeff asked, incredulously.

“Fuck you, Jeffrey. It's my name.” Jared returned.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let Jensen get his water. He doesn't need you yapping at him.” Jensen rolled his eyes at Jeff’s words and pressed a kiss to Jared's throat. Jared made a soft noise.

“This isn't over.” Jensen promised as he got a glass and filled it with ice water. “I'll see you in the morning. He won't shut up until I get back up there.”

“Sweet dreams.” Jared gifted him with a dimpled grin. Jensen walked past him, patting Jared’s ass.

“Oh, I will definitely have some now. Don't stay up too late, sweetheart.”

“Yes, daddy.” Jared quipped, smirking. Jensen froze in place, green eyes wide.

“Jesus...you're going to kill me.” Jensen groaned, forcing himself to walk away.  “But, goddamn, what a way to go.”

Jared’s soft laugh followed him up the stairs.

 


	4. And So It Goes: A Sanctuary Safe and Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen spends some time with the Padalecki family and things get steamy with Jared.

Jensen wasn't sure what woke him but he blinked and lifted his head from the pillow it was mashed into. He sniffed and his stomach rumbled as the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles drifted to him.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” Jeff teased from the door.

"Fuck you. What time is it?” Jensen rubbed his eyes, hiding a yawn behind a hand. 

"10:30. Mom wanted to make sure you didn't sleep through breakfast. I thought JT...excuse me, _**Jared**_ was going to have a fit if you did. Ow! You little…” Jared shoved the door open. He looked beautiful, all rumpled and bright-eyed.

“Ignore this dumbass. I just wanted to make sure you didn't miss the food. Dad made waffles and stuff.” Jared looked at him almost shyly, his cheeks slightly pink. “There’s whipped cream and strawberries.” He added innocently. Jensen’s mind went immediately to the gutter. He flashed back to the other night when he'd had that sweet little body pinned beneath him. Jared’s moans echoed in his head. He could almost taste his supple skin. 

"S-sounds great. I'll be down in a minute.” He watched Jeff drag Jared away from the door, shutting behind them. Jensen let his head drop back to the pillow for a moment. He couldn't stay here too long, one of the Padaleckis would be back to haul him downstairs. He remembered the party and running into his psycho ex Tahmoh. He closed his eyes, panic bubbling up. He took a few deep, cleansing breaths and sat up, throwing the covers back. He sighed and headed downstairs.

The entire Padalecki clan minus Megan was gathered around the kitchen table and a boatload of food. Gerry’s famous waffles and eggs with a ton of bacon, fresh strawberries and a bowl of whipped cream. In his mind he heard Stewie Griffin from Family Guy call it wHipped cream and he smiled.

“Well, look who decided to join us! Good morning, stranger.” Gerry’s friendly voice alerted the others to his presence. There was a chorus of “Good mornings”. 

"Papa Padalecki!” Jensen hugged the man. “You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me. I did miss your waffles, though.” He winked at Jeff’s dad.

“They didn't have waffles in California?” Gerry ruffled Jensen’s hair. They all sat down to eat.

“Not like yours, dad. No one makes them like you.” Jared said, shoveling a forkful into his mouth.

“Slow it down, boy, they aren't going to suddenly sprout legs and run off.” Gerry pointed a spoon at his youngest son.

“I'm a growing boy!” Jared protested. Jensen choked on his scrambled eggs and had to chug a glass of orange juice.

“Jesus! Are you okay?” Jeff began to pat his friend on the back.

“Ease up, Jeff. Let the man drink his juice.” Sherri admonished. “You okay, honey?” Jensen nodded, his eyes watering. Jared watched him, warily, until Jensen was able to eat again without coughing. Jensen scooped strawberries and whipped cream onto his waffles, he cut them and took a bite. He heard Jared make a noise, which he immediately turned into a fake cough. He raised his eyes and met hazel ones. He dared to lick his fork and Jared whacked his right knee hard on the table.

“Ow!” The boy bit his lip and winced in pain, grabbing his knee.

“Smooth moves, Ex-lax.” Jeff rolled his eyes. Jensen kicked him in the shin under the table. “Ow! What the hell, man?” Jensen gave Jeff an innocent look with wide anime green eyes. “Yeah, right. Whatever, Ackles.” Jeff used his fingers to flick some whipped cream at his friend's face.

“Boys.” Sherri sighed. Gerry smiled and drank his coffee.

 “Just like old times.” He remarked and they all started laughing. Once, everything was eaten and the dishes cleared, Sherri ushered everyone out. She stated that Gerry had cooked so she would take care of the dishes. Even as the boys protested, she shooed them all out.

Jensen decided to take a shower and get out of the Padaleckis’ hair. He gathered the backpack from Jeff’s room and threw it on the bed in the guest room, planning on changing back into the clothes he had worn to the party last night. Jensen turned the knob to the bathroom and walked into the steamy room, just as Jared was stepping out of the shower, towel draped around his middle. Both of them froze.

Jared stood there, water dripping down his muscled body, his wet hair falling into damp curls. Jensen fumbled with the door, knocking it closed behind him. He barely registered the sound as his eyes slid from the top of Jared’s head to his toes curling into the shaggy bathmat. “I-I saved you some hot water.” The boy whispered, his face flushed with the steam and nerves.

"Thanks.” Jensen said, eyes fixed on the boy as he stripped out of Jeff’s shirt and sweats. Jared’s eyes followed every move. Jared swallowed, his Adams apple bobbed in that long throat. Jensen stepped forward, catching the top of Jared’s towel in his fist. He pulled the boy close before pushing him up against the wall. Jared grunted in surprise, his mouth opening on a gasp. Jensen ran his hands over Jared’s shoulders and down over his chest. ”Beautiful, sweet boy. You've been driving me crazy since I've come back.” Jensen pulled Jared into a kiss, a hand sliding down the boy’s body to grab at the perky, towel-covered ass.

“Jensen...Oh, God…” Jared gasped as the older man unwrapped the towel.

“Tell me to stop….if I'm going too fast...I can't hurt you.” Jensen murmured, licking and sucking at Jared's wet skin. As he dragged his tongue across one of Jared's tight little nipples, the boy gasped again.

“Don't stop...Ohhh...fuck!” Jensen slid to his knees and took Jared's stiff dick in his hand, his thumb rubbing over the tip. Jared slid his hands into Jensen's hair.

“Anyone ever do this for you, baby? You ever have a mouth on you, Jared? Tasting all of you? Pleasure so strong that you lose control? Have you ever come from someone’s touch?” Jensen raised half-lidded eyes and to see Jared's bottom lip caught between his teeth, the pleasure obvious on his pretty face. He stroked the tip again, watching as Jared threw his head back, moans escaping past his teeth. He felt Jared's hips jerk, the dick in his hand twitching. “Who was it, Jared? Someone in your class? A friend with benefits? An older guy?” He felt a jealousy so powerful rushing through him. _**Mine**_.

“No one! Just you. I've only wanted you! I want you to teach me...to show me. Please, Jensen….” Jared begged, shamelessly. Jensen closed his eyes, groaning. He pressed a kiss to the very tip of his boy’s thick cock. Jared shuddered, loosening his grip on Jensen's hair. Jensen took him deep, loving the shocked cry from Jared's sweet mouth. Jensen moaned, the vibrations causing Jared to echo with his own moans. The boy’s hips jerked and Jensen gently pressed him against the wall, holding him steady. “Jense...Jensen...I can't! Please...please...ohhh, shit…” Jared keened as he tried to warn Jensen of his impending orgasm.

Jensen moved back, stroking Jared through it. He watched as the boy arched and shuddered, coming hard all over himself and Jensen. Jared panted and shook, trembling through the aftershocks. Jensen lifted his eyes to Jared and their eyes met. He lifted his hand covered in Jared’s come and licked it off. Jared made a wounded sound. Jensen picked up the towel and gently cleaned the boy off.

“Wow.” Jared murmured. “That was...wow.” Jensen smiled up at him and leaned in to press a kiss to his lean stomach.

“Yes, it was. Now, get out so I can shower. You'll catch cold dripping wet like that.” Jensen stood, patting Jared on his bare ass. Jared blushed all the way to his toes and rewrapped himself in the towel. He gave Jensen an almost chaste kiss on the lips before walking out the door. Jensen was practically humming as he turned on the water.

 


	5. And So It Goes: This Is Why My Eyes Are Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things usually go, Jensen is finally starting to relax and enjoy himself when he gets some unsettling news.

Jensen stepped into the hot spray, sighing as he tipped his head back. The water cascaded over his shoulders. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured a handful out. It smelled like Jared; crisp and clean and delicious. 

 

He shuddered, goosebumps rising on his skin despite the heat of the water. His nipples tightened into peaks and his dick throbbed. He began to massage his scalp, washing his hair vigorously. He picked up the soap and lathered up his stomach and up his chest to his neck. Jensen soaped up his arms and underarms before moving back down his body. He quickly washed his legs and feet and between his legs.

He bit his lip as he slowly sudsed up his thick length. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing the look on Jared’s face as the boy came all over them. He moaned, stroking himself faster, twisting his hand at the top of his dick. He replayed the way the boy cried out and he echoed the cry a moment later as he shot all.over his fist. He rinsed off, shut off the water, and wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist.

 

He stepped out and the room was still deliciously steamy. Jensen wiped away some of the condensation on the mirror. He unwrapped the towel and began to dry himself off. After he dried his body, he raised the towel and began to scrub his hair. Once it was dry enough for him, he finger-combed it until he thought it looked decent. He rewrapped himself in the damp towel and opened the door.  

 

Jeff was sitting on the bed, looking less than pleased. Jensen felt his stomach drop and he braced himself for overprotective, big brother Jeff to rip him a new one for daring to lay a finger on his virginal, yet seductive baby brother. He opened his mouth to confess all his sins when Jeff spoke,

 

“They let him go.” He sounded disgusted. It took Jensen a confused moment to realize what his friend meant and he felt the color drain from his face.

 

“W-why? I already gave them my statement! You, James, Tom,  and Danneel backed me up! That sick bastard should be in jail, even if just for trying to attack Dee. Did...did he make bail?” Jensen shoved a hand through his damp hair. “Who did you speak to? Was it Morgan or Beaver?”

 

“Jason Manns.” Jeff said, shortly. “Jason saw him driving away from the police station. Dad called Morgan and bitched him out. He says all he can do is issue a restraining order.  That psycho can't come within 100 feet of you.”

 

“Come on, Jeff, man. Do you really think that sonofabitch will obey a simple piece of paper?” Jensen cried. “Shit! I’m going to have to move...again!”

  
“We’ll help you. And you can stay here or with Jeff until then. Right, Jeff?” Jared asked, from the doorway. The boy looked spooked and worried, his teeth tugging on his bottom lip. His hazel eyes were wide with concern.  
  
“Right, kiddo. Come on,  let’s let Jensen get dressed and we'll  take him to get some of his stuff.” Jeff quickly ushered his little brother out of the room, closing it to give Jensen privacy.     
  
Jensen sat heavily on the bed that Jeff has just vacated. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt bad that this was scaring his friends. Tahmoh was his problem and they were getting dragged into his drama.  
  
He was going to have explain to his landlord, Samantha Smith, why he was breaking his lease with her. She was going to be pissed. Just hopefully not with him. He got dressed and flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes. Godfuckingdammit.


	6. And So It Goes: If The Choice Were Mine To Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers and passions flare as the Padalecki boys help Jensen prepare to move. Decisions are weighed and the outcome will either be amazing or disastrous.

Jared sat behind right Jensen as they drove to the older man’s apartment to get some of his things and explain the whole sordid situation to his landlord. No one was speaking, it was very tense. He nervously jiggled his leg.

 

“JT...dude…” Jeff complained.

 

“Sorry.” Jared mumbled and pressed his face to the window. Jensen looked at him sadly through the side mirror. He wanted to take the boy in his arms and tell him everything would be okay, but he didn't want to lie to him.

 

“It'll be ok, bro. We'll take care of our boy, right?” Jeff went into older brother mode. His words prickled. Jared wanted nothing more than to wholeheartedly agree but all he could manage was a shaky smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Jensen dug in his pocket for his keys and let them in. He needed his laptop, some clothes, and some personal belongings for the next few days.

 

“Jeff, can you grab a duffel from the hall closet and get my throw off the couch? I need something soft to line the bottom so we can put my laptop in there and maybe some books and CDs? You know which ones I like, right?” Jensen waited for his friend's nod. “Ok. We'll come back later and pack the big shit in the next few days. Jared, can you help me grab some of my clothes, bud? There's another duffel in the closet there.”

 

The brothers moved quickly to do his bidding. Jared grabbed a black duffel and Jeff took the blue one and they all went off to collect Jensen's stuff. As they reached his bedroom, Jensen nudged Jared inside and pushed the door almost closed. He touched Jared on the arm and saw the boy's lip tremble.

 

“C’mere, baby. I'm not going to lie and say it's going to be okay, but I don't want you to be scared. Give me a hug, sweetheart.” Jensen pulled Jared into a fierce hug, his hand gently, but firmly cradling the boy's dark curls. He pulled back a little and kissed Jared tenderly on the temple. Jared's breath hitched and Jensen stroked his face. Jared dipped down and kissed Jensen almost desperately.

 

“How are you guys doing in there?” Jeff yelled from the den, just as they pulled apart to breathe

 

“Jesus, fuck! He needs to stop doing that!” Jared complained, mouth inches away from Jensen's. Jensen smirked and leaned in for one last kiss.

 

“We're ok! Don't forget the PS4! And games! And the remote! And the horror movies!” They heard Jeff grumble something back. Jensen swatted Jared on the ass. “Get that sexy little ass in gear. Come on, now.” He reluctantly moved away from the boy.

 

Jared gave him a soft smile and went to the closet and began pulling out Jensen's favorite shirts…ok, they were Jared's favorite shirts on Jensen, but he doubted Jensen would complain. He turned and was treated to Jensen's amazing ass as the man reached into the second to last drawer of his chest of drawers to get some more jeans and shorts. Jared wolf whistled and Jensen nearly smacked his head on the open top drawer.

 

“Oh, shit! I'm sorry!” Jared laughed softly.

 

“You're lucky you're pretty, darlin. Quit drooling over my ass and get me my other pair of sneakers and my flip-flops. Jeff is probably almost done. Chop chop, pretty boy!” Jensen snapped his fingers, playfully.

 

“You're a really mean boyfriend!” Jared said, and they both froze.  Oh, God, what did he just say? “I...uh, I meant…” Seeing the shock on Jensen's face, Jared closed his eyes. Shit! He knew he was going to ruin this somehow.

 

“Do you want us to be boyfriends, Jared? It's a big step, sweetheart. I'm not exactly baggage free.” He saw Jared flinch, look away, and withdraw. “Hey, hey, look at me. Take a few days and think about it. I'm not saying no, okay? God, you drive me crazy, you know that? You're so sweet, and open and beautiful.” Jared looked at him with those eyes, those pleading, sorrowful, yet hopeful eyes. “Don't..don't give me those eyes. You're killing me.”

 

“Are we braiding hair in here or are we packing? Am I interrupting something?” Jeff asked, noticing the palpable tension between his brother and friend.

 

“It wouldn't be the first time.” Jared muttered, irritably, turning away to grab Jensen's shoes. He missed the confused look his brother turned on Jensen, who shrugged innocently.

 

“What is he talking about?”

 

“He's just worried. He knows how much I hate this shit.”

 

“ ** _He's_ ** standing right the fuck here! You know, what? **_He_ ** will be in the car.” Jared lashed out, because he was scared, frustrated, and so afraid that he had royally blown it with Jensen.

 

“Jared…” Jensen began, but the kid moved quickly and was out the door like a flash. “Fuck!”

 

“Okay, what the everloving fuck was that, Ackles?”

 

“I don't know, man. We were fine and then he freaked out on me. I think we're all just on edge with this whole Tahmoh thing. He was trying to help. I think I hurt his feelings somehow. He's seventeen, everything is an attack. He's not an adult but he's not a kid. Sometimes, it's easy to forget that.”

 

“One thing to remember is that kid looks up to you just as much as he looks up to me. Let's go before he drives home without us.”  Jeff hefted the duffel and walked out. Jensen sighed, grabbed the shoes and stuffed them in the duffel, zipped it up and followed Jeff outside.

 

Jensen saw Jeff talking to Jared through the drivers’ side window and saw the boy's mulish expression. Jeff shook his head, walked around the car and popped the trunk, putting the blue duffel inside. He left it open for Jensen and walked back to the drivers’ side and climbed in. Jensen dropped his bag in beside the blue one and shut the trunk. He opened the passenger side door and slid in beside Jeff.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jared said, softly. “This is all just so fucked up. I didn't mean to be a whiny little bitch. I know you're going through shit right now.”

 

“And none of it is your fault, ok? We'll figure it out. We need to stop by the office and tell Ms. Smith about what's going on. We'll do that and then head back to your place, alright?” He saw Jared nod in the rear view mirror.

 

Jeff took a deep breath and blew it out between his teeth.

  
“Ok, let's get this shit over with.”

  
Samantha was definitely pissed, but, thankfully not at Jensen. She shook her head, tossing her shoulder length blonde curls. Her kind blue eyes were stormy.

  
“It's not right! Chasing someone out of their home like that! Can't that Morgan guy do something else?! What utter bullshit!” She paced behind her desk.  
  
“He can't. Tahmoh never actually raised a hand to me...this time. He just came on too strong. I just wanted you to know why I'm moving out. I don't want to. I just…” He waved his hand around.

  
“Want to feel safe in your home. Not too hard to understand.” Sam stated softly. “I'm glad you have such good friends here.” She smiled gently at the youngest boy, who shyly dropped his gaze to the hands clasped in his lap. “If you ever change your mind,  let me know and I'll find a space for you, okay? You're one of my best tenants. I hate to lose you. Especially because of some crazy asshole.”

  
“Thanks, Sam.” Jensen gave the blonde woman a hug. She hugged him back and then patted his cheek in a motherly fashion.  
  
“Take care of yourself, kid.” She said, as they filed out of the office.

  
“That wasn't too bad, huh?” Jensen asked, as the trio climbed back into the Ford Focus. The Padalecki boys agreed. They were so busy focusing on getting back to the Padaleckis that none of them noticed the man on the Harley Davidson  across the parking lot watching them. His helmet shielded his face and his slow smile as he watched them drive off.

  
The atmosphere was much more relaxed once they entered the Padalecki house and Jensen relaxed further as he watched Jeff coax a small smile from Jared.

  
“I'm going to put this stuff in the guest room.” Jensen grabbed the black duffel.  
  
“I’ve got the other one!” Jared grabbed the blue one before Jeff could move.

  
“Jeff? Can you come here, please? Your dad needs a hand in the garage.” Sherri called from the kitchen. Jared smiled at his mom’s perfect timing and lugged the bag up the stairs to the guest room.

  
Jensen was putting away his clothes when Jared walked in. Jared closed the door behind him.

  
“I know you said to drop it, but I…” Jared began, but Jensen put a finger across his lips.

  
“I never said that. I said, think about it. This is not just my decision. I want you to feel like you have a say too. There are things that worry me. Your parents and Jeff...they might not understand why a 22 year old man wants to be with a 17 year old boy…”

 

“I’m not…” Jared began hotly.

 

“Please, let me finish. You are still young...you're not a kid but I'm five years older than you and I have a full five years of life experience...of sexual experience. You don't know half the stuff I've done, what's been done to me. I like you a lot, I care about you. I could fall in love with you and it scares me! All this shit with Tahmoh and you having to finish your last two years of high school. I don't want to take any of that away from you. I'm not okay with that! I can't be the thing that holds you back or rushes you through the firsts in your life.”

  
“I'm scared, too! I've been in love with you for four years! I loved you before that as a friend, but it's you, Jensen! It's always been you! How do I stop caring about you? Shit, that's like asking the sun to stop shining! You can't kiss me and touch me like you did and then take it all away! I just want to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you without being afraid of getting caught! Is that such a bad thing?” Jared had tears sparkling in his fox-tilted,  kaleidoscope eyes. He looked so lost, so scared, so beautiful.  Jensen felt his heart ache in his chest.

  
“No.” He whispered, tears burning in his own eyes, clogging his throat. He pulled the boy to him. Their lips met, salty tears sliding down their cheeks. Jensen slid his hand into Jared’s dark curls, the silkiness clung to his fingers. Jared moaned into his mouth, their tongues sliding together wetly. Jensen sat down on the bed, pulling Jared with him, careful not to knock their teeth together. Jared straddled Jensen, his knees on either side of Jensen’s hips. Jensen slipped  his hands beneath Jared's shirt, warm hands caressing the boy's golden skin. Jared lifted his arms, allowing his lover to pull the shirt off. Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's shoulder, trailing kisses up his throat. Jared made a rumbly sound as Jensen sucked on the skin just below his ear. He arched, throwing his head back. Jensen held him steady with one arm. Jensen murmured against his ear. “God, you smell amazing, baby. And you taste so fucking good.” He heard Jared whine. “Give me that sweet mouth.” Jensen captured Jared’s lips in a rough kiss.  
  
They were going to have to figure this thing out between them soon or they'd end up getting caught red-handed. Jensen could handle it, it was Jared he worried about. This could be really good or it could be the dumbest thing Jensen had ever done in his life. Time would tell, it always did.


	7. And So It Goes: I Will Share This Room With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and the Padalecki parentals have gone to pick Megan up from her summer camp, leaving J2 to their own devices. A visit from a friend brings advice and opens doors to new experiences for Jared.

Jensen was sorting darks and lights into piles for laundry when the doorbell rang. He heard Jared greet someone and went back to his clothes. He tossed two Tide pods in with his whites and pressed the start button. He headed out and heard Jared's laughter from the living room. He smiled and walked past the room, glancing in to see Jared goofing around with his buddy, Chad.

  
“Hey, Jense.” Jared grinned at him, dimples popping. Jensen's eyes raked over him. He was wearing a navy v-neck t-shirt that showed off his muscles and some of those damned mesh shorts, showing off those long legs of his. Jensen licked his lips.

“Hey, bud. Murray.” He nodded at Jared's friend. Chad watched this exchange with interest. He raised an eyebrow at Jensen.

  
“Ackles.” He turned and, not so gently, nudged Jared with an elbow. “Dude! You and Ackles?! When were you going to tell me?! Did you guys do it yet?”

“Dude! Shut up!!” Jared yelped. He raised shocked eyes to meet Jensen's. Despite wanting to be a couple, both were wary of telling the rest of the Padaleckis just yet. Jensen knew they wouldn't be happy with the evolvement of this particular relationship.

  
“Why are you shushing me? No one is here but the three of us. You do know you have an obvious hickey though, right?” Chad poked Jared near his collarbone. Jared slapped a hand over the spot and ran to the guest bathroom to see for himself. “Guess he didn't. And I also deduce that none of the other Padaleckis are savvy to the fact that you are sexing up their innocent little boychild?” Chad grinned at him.

  
“Did you just call me a pedophile?” Jensen asked, in horrified astonishment.

“Did I say that? No! You're the teacher, he's the student. It's very educational, just with body parts.” Chad shrugged, picking up a bottle of Dasani water and tipping it to his lips. “But you'd better get your heads out of your asses soon and find a way to break it to the Padaleckis or someone is going to get hurt.”

“You're a strange kid.” Jensen told him, wryly. “But you don't miss much.”

“It's been said.” Chad replied. He didn't seem offended. They both turned to see Jared come back in the room. He blushed all the way to his toes as he caught Jensen's eyes. Chad stood up, taking his water with him. “I'll catch you later, Jay. I think you have some homework to do.” He winked at Jensen, who smiled but rolled his eyes.

  
“What?” Jared asked, bewildered. Chad patted him on the back without answering and walked out of the house. “What the hell is he talking about?”

“Sweetheart, he's your friend. I barely know the guy. He's very strange.”

“Yeah.” Jared snorted. Jensen reached up and stroked a thumb over the dark smudge on Jared's neck near his collarbone. He felt the flutter of Jared's heartbeat and heard the soft intake of breath at his touch.

  
“I like seeing you bearing my marks.” He murmured, raising hot green eyes to meet wide hazel ones. Jared shuddered and swayed towards Jensen. “You know my room locks from the inside, right? And Jeff and your parents won't get back with Megan until 6:30? That gives us three hours to ourselves. Do you want to come upstairs with me?” He caressed the boy’s face with his fingers, loving the way Jared reacted to his touch. The kid closed his eyes, leaning into Jensen’s hand, pink mouth slightly open.  
  
“Yes.” Jared whispered. Jensen smiled and laced their fingers. Jared followed him blindly, moving on instinct. They walked up the stairs, turning towards Jensen’s room, the guest room with the lock on the door. Jensen led Jared into his room and pushed the door closed, flipping the lock. Jared waited until Jensen was watching and slowly peeled out of his t-shirt, throwing it carelessly to the ground. He ran his hands down his own body, savoring the way Jensen couldn't look away from him. It was exhilarating...it made him feel powerful. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and suddenly paused.  
  
“Don't stop now, baby. I'm enjoying the show.” Jensen moved closer. Jared felt his cheeks heat but he removed the shorts and his underwear as quickly as he could. “You are something else, sweetheart. How did I get so lucky? A beauty with a brain, a hotass basketball star, and the sexiest boyfriend ever all in one. I mean, Jesus...look at you.” Jared flushed hotly at the unexpected compliments.  
  
Jensen dragged his own shirt off, shucked his pants and joined Jared at the side of the bed. He ran his hands over miles of golden skin, drawing the boy against him. They both moaned as their flesh connected. Jensen cupped the boy’s firm little ass. “Wrap those gorgeous, long legs and arms around me, baby. C’mere.” He lifted the teen off of his feet. Jared moaned, obeying. Jensen tumbled them to the bed, careful not to jostle Jared too much. “I want to taste you...can I taste you?” He asked, licking the shell of Jared’s ear. The boy shuddered, nodding. “Yeah? I want to taste you all over. You tell me if it's too much, promise?” Jensen nipped at Jared’s sweet mouth. Jared nodded again. Moving down, Jensen sucked kisses down Jared’s shoulder to his chest. Jared made those sexy little noises that drove Jensen wild. He pinched one nipple to hardness and licked the other. Jared cupped his head, holding him there for a few seconds.

  
“Jense…” He whimpered. His hips lifting, rubbing himself against Jensen. The older man stroked his hip bone and continued making his way down his boyfriend’s sexy little body.  
  
“So beautiful, darlin’. So good for me, so responsive...love you.” Jensen pressed gentle kisses down Jared’s chest and stomach. He loved seeing the boy’s muscles jump at his touch. He bit the place on Jared’s hipbone that he had just caressed. Jared gasped, hips lifting again. Jensen dragged his tongue across to swipe it over the tip of Jared’s stiff, leaking cock. The boy cried out, fisting the bed sheets beneath him. Jensen moved back and Jared cried out again, this time in protest, reaching for his lover. “Shhh...not going anywhere, babe. Let me just get something, okay?” Jared’s fingers trailed down Jensen’s chest and he nodded. Jensen reached up and grabbed his pillow and then leaned over and opened the drawer of the night table next to his bed. He reached in, grabbed something, and closed the drawer. Jared blushed when he saw what Jensen had retrieved, a small bottle of lube. “If you're not sure about this, tell me. We can stop at any time. I don't want you to be afraid to say no. You're in control here, Jared.”

“I...I'm a little scared.” Jared admitted, feeling very young and stupid.

“I won't ever hurt you, baby. Not if I can help it. It's okay to be scared, this is new. Sex can be scary the first time, but I promise I'll take care of you. If you aren't ready now, you aren't ready. I just want to test the waters. Like I said, you're the boss.” Jensen promised, green eyes soft and full of love.  
  
“I can say no?” Jared asked, biting his lip.

“You can say no. Are you...are you saying no?” Jensen asked, needing clarification. “Do you want to stop?” He took his boy’s face between his hands, looking deep into those amazing, fox-tilted eyes.

“No, I don't want to stop.” Jared leaned in and kissed him. Jensen closed his eyes and kissed Jared back. He was falling in love with Jared more and more each day. The boy drew him out of his shell, he listened to Jensen, he gave advice without judgement.

  
“Let me just…” Jensen muttered, shoving the pillow beneath Jared's hips. The boy made a startled noise. He watched Jensen pick up the bottle of lube and open it. The scent of vanilla tickled his nose.  
  
“Scented lube? Really?” He teased, smiling at Jensen’s faint blush.  
  
“Flavored lube, actually.” The man told him. And Jared unconsciously licked his lips. Jensen dribbled some on two of his fingers and brushed them over Jared's lips. The boy licked his lips again, his tongue grazing Jensen’s fingers. Jared moaned at the taste, sucking the digits into his mouth. Jensen made a rumbly sound, stroking his fingers over Jared's tongue before slowly pulling them free. “I want to taste you. Let me taste you, baby.” Jensen tipped the bottle again, the cool liquid dripping over Jared's dick. Jared gasped as the lube pooled at the base of his dick before running over his balls to slide down to his hole.

“Oh, God...oh my God.” He panted as Jensen began to lap at the liquid. His tongue ran up the shaft, circling the tip, before going back down. “Oh, Jesus, Jensen…” He keened as the older man sucked his balls into his mouth, one at a time. Jensen licked the crease of Jared's thigh down until he could dip his tongue into the boy’s ass. Jared cried out, a hot flash of pleasure spiraled through his body. “Ohhhh!!”

Pressing an arm across Jared's hips, Jensen groaned in response, pushing his tongue deeper, eating the boy out. He sucked and licked and tasted, thoroughly enjoying his boy’s body. Jared writhed, panting and moaning, shuddering. His muscles tightened, pleasure wracking his body as his lover’s tongue drove him closer and closer to orgasm. Jensen slid one hand up Jared's body and twisted a nipple in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Jared's body jerked and he cried out again, cumming all over his stomach and chest. He moaned and trembled through the aftershocks. Jensen pulled back, dragging his fingers through the puddle on Jared’s stomach.  
  
“You ok, baby?” Jensen asked. Jared blinked and slowly nodded. Jensen rubbed his fingers against Jared’s licked out hole. The muscles tensed, then relaxed. Slowly, he worked in one finger, groaning at the feel of silk gripping him. Jared arched up as Jensen began to stroke his half-hard dick. Soon he was thrusting up into Jensen’s fist and back down onto his finger. “That’s it, baby. Let me in. I'll make it so good for you. Keep fucking my hand. Gonna add another finger.” Gently holding down Jared’s hips, Jensen brushed a kiss to the tip of his dick. He took a deep breath and took Jared deep as he added a second finger. Jensen curled and uncurled his fingers, brushing his boyfriend’s prostate. Jared made a choked sound and an aborted thrust of his hips.  
  
“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!” Jared chanted. He thrashed beneath Jensen, mewling. Jensen curled his fingers again and again, rubbing over Jared’s prostate harder and the boy screamed, cumming down Jensen’s throat. Jensen rubbed it one last time, pulling off of Jared’s dick which was still shooting pearly drops. Jared cried out, his fingers tearing at the bed sheets.

Jensen licked Jared clean, pressing kisses to the boy’s skin. He eased the pillow from beneath Jared and tossed it to the side. He grabbed the other pillow and urged his boyfriend to lie down and pulled the blanket over him.

“I’m going to brush my teeth.” He wasn't sure how Jared felt about being kissed by the mouth that was just pleasuring his ass. He'd feel better if he didn't have to worry about it.  
  
“K…” The boy mumbled. He watched Jensen walk to the bathroom. “You have a great ass. I've always thought so.”

“Always? Really?” Jensen sounded both amused and intrigued. He brushed his teeth quickly and came back in the room.  
  
“Tahmoh never deserved you. I hated that asshole from the moment you brought him home.” Jared froze when he realized what he'd just admitted. “And I didn't mean to say that...like, ever.”

  
“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Jensen climbed into bed with him. “I won't judge you. Especially if you tell me what an asshole Tahmoh Penikett is.” Jensen pulled his boyfriend closer, enjoying the seductive warmth of his body.  
  
“Mmmm...you're comfy.” Jared snuggled closer, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s shoulder. He rubbed his nose into his lover’s neck. “And you smell amazing…” Jensen chuckled into his hair.  
  
“Flatterer.” He teased, dropping a kiss to the back of Jared’s head. “Beautiful boy. Now that I've had a taste, I want more. You're addictive, baby. So sweet you could melt on my tongue.” Jared whimpered, body reacting to the memory of being pleasured by Jensen’s lips and tongue. Jensen patted his hip, sliding his hand around to caress Jared’s ass. He rubbed and gently squeezed the firmly rounded cheek. Jared’s breathy moans were silenced by Jensen’s lips. Jensen slid his hand up to rub Jared’s back. The boy made a purring sound and snuggled closer.

“Comfy…” he repeated, yawning.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. I think I wore you out.” Jensen kissed his forehead. His hand caressed the boy’s back, the gentle touch lulling Jared to sleep. His soft, even breathing was soon echoed by Jensen’s.


	8. And So It Goes: You Can Have This Heart To Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2 get caught in bed and it goes badly. The Padaleckis are not at all pleased with this new knowledge, especially not overprotective older brother, Jeff. Jared has a meltdown during a confrontation that leads to something none of them.could predict.

Jensen jerked awake, almost bumping Jared. He blinked, trying to remember what had woken him. He groaned softly, when a knock came on the door. He eased out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants. He shuffled to the door, flicked the lock and opened the door a crack.

 

“Took you long enough. Were you asleep?! At 7:00pm? Seriously, dude?” Jeff smirked. “And why the hell is your door locked?” Jensen tightened his grip on the door.

 

“Habit. You get Meg home okay?” He fought the urge to turn and check on Jared.

 

“Yeah, she was so excited to hear that you're staying with us until Sunday. She said she wishes you were here all the time.” Jeff rolled his eyes, smiling. Jensen smiled back. Megan was his second favorite youngest Padalecki. She was a feisty little thing, reminded him more of Jared than Jeff.

 

“Jense...come back to bed…” Jared called out, sleepily, unaware of the situation. Jensen froze and Jeff’s smile dropped off his face. His eyes narrowed, his lips flattened, and his nostrils flared with fury. He looked as pissed as he had when he had confronted Tahmoh.

 

“What the hell..?! JT?!” Jeff shoved the door hard, knocking Jensen out of the way. Jared sat up, yanking the covers to his chin. His wide, distressed hazel eyes met his brother’s enraged stare. “What the fuck is this?” Jeff roared, turning on his best friend. “ What did you do? My brother? My baby brother, you son of a bitch?!” He grabbed Jensen by the arms, shaking him.

 

“Jeff! Goddamnit! Jeff, stop it! Leave him alone! Stop it!” Jared wrapped the blanket around himself and rushed to help his boyfriend. He seized his older brother by the shoulder. Caught up in his attack on Jensen, Jeff wasn't expecting to be grabbed and he threw his arm out, hitting the boy right in the face. The force of the unexpected blow knocked Jared to the floor. The boy yelped and reached up, cupping his nose. Blood dripped through his fingers. “Ow!” He stared up at his brother in disbelief. Jeff looked horrified.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jensen shouted at his friend, moving around him and dropping to his knees. “Jared, let me see, baby.” He peeled Jared's hand away. He grabbed the Kleenex box and after gently wiping the blood away, urged his boyfriend to softly blow his nose.

 

“Get away from him!” Jeff growled, grabbing at Jensen. Jensen shook him off. By this point, they had a crowd in the doorway. Megan bit her lip, peering around her parents. Well, shit.

 

“What on earth is going on in here?!” Sherri demanded, her hands on her hips. Gerry took in the scene and his normally friendly eyes turned as cold as ice.

 

“Someone better start talking...now!” His tone was brisk, no nonsense.

 

“Daddy…” Jared began, but Jeff angrily cut him off.

 

“Jensen slept with JT! And don't you dare deny it, you bastard!” He pointed at his so called friend, “It reeks of sex in here!”

 

Sherri gasped, hand flying to her mouth. Gerry closed his eyes, wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Megan’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she watched the drama unfolding. Jensen stood up, eerily silent, not offering anything.

  
Jared began to cry, hot tears streaked his face.

 

“I love him...he loves me. He didn't do anything wrong! How can you believe that Jensen would take advantage of me? He wouldn't do that! You know him! Tell them, Jensen! Tell them it wasn't like that!” Jared's eyes were wet and red from crying. Jensen wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him. It broke his heart to see his boy this upset.

 

“Get dressed, Jared.” Jensen said, softly. “Go on, now, baby.” He saw Sherri flinch at the endearment.

 

Jared put the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to keep his sobs from escaping. He grabbed his clothes and fled into the bathroom. Jensen pulled on his own shirt and turned and faced the Padaleckis. Jeff looked at him as if he was a stranger. Sherri watched him warily, while her husband seemed the calmer of the three. Megan looked a bit frightened and uncertain.

 

“Get your stuff and get the hell out of our house!” Jeff snarled.

 

“Jeff…” Gerry chided. “Jensen, I think it would be best for everyone if you found another place to stay. My oldest son needs time to process this and his brother needs to explain a few things to me and his mother.”

 

“Dad, please don't do this...please…” Jared came out of the bathroom, dressed, and looking miserable. “Don't make him go!”

 

“Jared, son, it's best for everyone…” Gerry tried to placate the boy.

 

“No!!” Jared was getting hysterical. They weren't listening to him!  They were going to make Jensen leave!  This couldn't be happening!

 

“Honey…” Sherri reached out to touch him but he pulled away. He was so scared and angry and it was hard to believe he had been so happy just half an hour ago. Jeff had destroyed everything! 

 

“I hate you!” He screamed at Jeff. “You're ruining my life!”

 

“Jared…shhhh...” Jensen pulled his boyfriend into a hug, stroking his back, glaring at Jeff over Jared's shoulder. “I love you. You know I do. You also know I have to go. It's okay…”

 

“It's not!!” Jared wept. He broke free from Jensen, pushed past his family,  and raced from the room.

 

“Jared!! Jared, wait!!” Jensen cried, running after him. He chased the boy down the stairs, not caring if anyone followed them. He stumbled on the last step and nearly turned his ankle. He ran out the front door, which was wide open, just in time to see Jared jump into Jeff’s car, keys in hand. “Jared, stop!”

  
The boy started the car and peeled away from the curb. Jensen watched helplessly as the boy took off down the road. Suddenly, a motorcycle came out of nowhere and veered right into Jared’s path. The Ford Focus swerved, fishtailing as Jared tried to regain control. The car plowed into the back of a parked SUV. The crunch of metal and glass was extremely loud on the quiet street. The motorcycle revved as the rider sped off.

  
“NO!! JARED!!”

 

Jensen ran down the block towards the car. A man came barrelling out of the house that the SUV was parked in front of. He was a bit older than Jensen, burly and blond with a slightly bushy mustache. He looked like a Marine or something. He was on the phone already.

 

“Last name is Cudlitz...2785 North Highland Road...Teenage kid driving, probably drunk. He smashed up...oh, Christ!  No! I know this boy! He's a good kid! Send an ambulance! It's my neighbor’s youngest boy! Hurry! Please! He wasn't buckled in!” He spoke to the boy through the broken passenger side window.  “JT?! It’s Michael,  can you hear me? JT?!”

 

Jared hadn't been wearing his seatbelt and was slumped over the steering wheel, shaggy hair hanging in his face. Blood dripped from a cut on his head. The airbag had deployed and the powder had left marks on the boy's face. It was in his hair and all over his hands. 

 

“Oh God! Is he..? Jared? JARED?!” Jensen tried to open the driver's side door, cutting his hands on the broken glass.

 

“Are you a friend of his?” The blond asked, suspiciously.

 

The Padaleckis ran up breathlessly before Jensen could answer. Jeff cried out in anguish as he saw his brother, his hands clutching his head. Sherri was crying, so was Megan. A visibly distraught Gerry was asking Michael ten million questions.

 

“Jared?! Baby,  please…” Jensen begged, willing the boy to move or make a sound. He yanked on the door, ripping it open. He sank to his knees, afraid to actually touch his boyfriend. Sirens sounded in the distance, getting louder as he sat there. Tears spilled down his cheeks. “I love you...don't leave me. Please be okay...please…” He broke down, more scared than he had ever been in his life.

 

Jared hurt all over. His head throbbed, his throat was kind of sore,  and his mouth was dry. He blinked and looked around. He was in a very bright,  very white room. He groaned, trying to move, and immediately regretted it. Pain, white hot agony ripped through him. He gingerly reached up and touched the bandage wrapped around his head.

 

“Easy there, sweetie. Do you remember where you are?” A lovely brunette in a white lab coat asked softly. Jared looked at her blankly. “Okay, Jared, let's start over. I'm Dr. Rhodes.You are at St. David’s hospital on the fifth floor. You were in a car accident near your house and were brought in unconscious. You had surgery to remove your spleen and to stop some minor internal bleeding. You also have a minor concussion and stitches in your head. We put your right wrist in a cast to keep it from moving too much. You must have fractured it when you hit it on the steering wheel when the airbag deployed. You have some minor burns on your hands and face from the airbag as well. You had a breathing tube but we removed it earlier this morning.”

 

Flashes of memory went through his aching head. Jensen...Jeff...screaming...getting hit in the face...coming clean to his parents...running out...the motorcycle coming out of nowhere. Pain and the sounds of glass breaking and metal crunching. Fighting to breathe, struggling against someone with more strength. Green eyes filled with pain.

 

“Jensen?” He croaked. He had to see his boyfriend.  
  
“Is that your brother?” Dr. Rhodes asked, checking his chart.

  
“My boyfriend. I don't want to see my brother.” Jared clarified.

  
“Green eyes? Male model type?”

 

“That’s him. Is he here?” Jared asked, hopefully.

  
“Your brother had him removed from this floor but he didn't leave. He's two floors down, pacing. Driving the nurses crazy.” Dr. Rhodes winked at him. “‘I’ll send my assistant to get him for you after you see your parents.”

  
“Thank you.” Jared said, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see them either but he didn't say it out loud.

  
“Would you like some ice chips, honey?” The doctor asked, offering him a styrofoam cup full of ice. “Slowly, now.” Jared gratefully tipped the cup, sucking on the ice.

  
“JT! Baby, you scared us!” Sherri and Gerry came into the room ushered by a young nurse. They looked worried but not freaked out. “How are you feeling?"

  
“I hurt all over. They said I had surgery. My head hurts. And my side.” He mumbled.

  
“I'll get you something for the pain, honey.” The nurse offered, stepping out of the room. Dr. Rhodes filled the Padaleckis in on Jared’s vitals etc. She promised to check in later and left the room.

 

Jared felt his stomach drop as he was left alone with the nurse and his parents. Sherri’s eyes were red and she still clutched a Kleenex tightly in her hand. Gerry looked like he'd aged a bit in the last few hours.

  
“Dad, I’m sorry about the car...that motorcycle came out of nowhere.” Jared told his dad. Gerry waved off concerns about the car.

 

“I don't care about the damned car, son. I'm just relieved that you're awake and that you're going to be okay. You scared your poor mother to bits, JT.” His father spoke gruffly, but Jared could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

  
“Oh, sweetheart,  what were you thinking running out like that? You could have been killed!” Sherri cried, taking Jared's hand.  
  
“That I'm in love with Jensen and I was going to lose him! That nobody would listen to me! I had to get out of there! I didn't mean to scare you and Daddy but I love him, Mama. I love Jensen.” Jared eased his hand out of his mother's grip.

 

“I love you, too, baby.” They all looked towards the door. Jensen stood there, tears sliding down his face. One of his eyes was black as if he'd been punched and his hands were both bandaged up. “I thought I'd lost you. I thought…” He broke off, unable to finish. He knuckled away his tears.

  
“Jensen!” Jared reached out for his lover. His eyes wet with tears, his lip trembling.

  
“You scared the hell out of me, sweetheart. Don't you ever, ever do that again! I won't be okay if something happens to you.”

  
Jensen brought Jared’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss there. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, their hearts reflected there. Anyone looking at the two could tell exactly how they felt about each other. They would have to be blind not to.

  
Sherri looked at her husband, this was obviously more than just a teenage crush on an older man. These two cared very deeply for each other. She saw the same helpless realization in Gerry’s eyes. JT would fight them every step of the way if they tried to split the two up and he would end up hating them if they succeeded. Jensen was a good man, had always been close with their family. They had no real reasons other than his age and experience to disapprove of this relationship. Jeff was not going to back off easily. Sherri just hoped the brothers could figure this out.

  
“I’m sorry. I won't do something that stupid again, not if I can help it, I promise.” Jared looked up at Jensen, adoringly. “I love you, Jense.” Jensen stroked his face gently with a bandaged hand. They didn't see Jeff watching from the doorway. His face sad and regretful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been paying attention closely to this story, you know who ran Jared off the road and in future chapters, it will come out and there will be hell to pay. ;)


	9. And So It Goes: Until A New One Comes Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is recovering from his accident. He hangs out with Chad, Jensen and Jensen’s friends as they move him into a new apartment. The boys talk about the future and Jensen puts Chad in his place.

“Be careful with that, Chad! I would like to be able to watch it!” Jensen cringed as Chad, nearly fumbled his flat screen tv. He followed the blond, lanky boy through his new living room, awkwardly carrying an ottoman. His hands were bandaged up but, unlike Jared, he could still lift the heavier items without too much difficulty.  
  
“Fuck you, Ackles. I'm helping your ungrateful ass out. I don't see you bitching at ‘Boy Wonder’ over there.” Chad nodded towards Jared, who was under strict doctor’s orders to take it easy after surviving a ‘minor’ car crash. Jared flipped Chad off behind his back, as he carelessly draped a throw over the couch.

“Bite me, Murray. You know that I just had surgery. I'm not allowed to lift anything heavier than 5 pounds. I was recently concussed. And my fucking wrist is broken, thank you very much!” Pressing a little pillow against his side to ease the pain there, Jared sat gingerly on the arm of the couch, pouting. He looked adorable and Jensen wanted to kiss away that tempting little pout.

  
“We’re all glad you weren't hurt worse, honey. Can't imagine life without this sweet face.” Danneel walked up and pressed a kiss to Jared’s cheek. “You tell Jeffrey to call me. That idiot brother of yours needs his ass kicked.” She lightly stroked his head, careful of where his stitches had been. “You poor baby. Jenny, take care of this one. He's one of the good ones.” She winked at a bashful Jared and walked off to tackle the kitchen with Tom, her hips swaying.  
  
“Oh my God! Where the fuck have you been hiding her? That chick is smoking hot!” Chad stared after Danneel. Jensen smacked Chad in the back of his head.

“Quit drooling and help me move this coffee table. You don't stand a snowball’s chance, kid, she's in love with Jeff Padalecki.”

  
Jared’s mouth dropped open in surprise. He stared after Danneel. “What?! Really? He's crazy about her! I mean, he's been pining after her forever!”

  
“Yep. Has been for years. Ever since they were paired as partners in chem lab in high school. Danneel had a steady boyfriend back then.” Jensen mused.  
  
“That’s sad, man. That's like that show on the CW, One Tree Hill. You keep hoping that Lucas and Peyton will get together and then he flip flops between Brooke and Peyton and then there's that Lindsay chick…” Chad cut off, when Jensen smiled. “Yes! I watch sappy teenage dramas. I'm like an onion, I have many layers. Shut up, you don't know me.”

  
“You only like that show because the dude playing Lucas could be your twin.” Jared rolled his eyes.  
  
“He’s a good looking dude.” Chad set his end of the table down. “At least I don't look like that dork on Gilmore Girls. No way that loser ends up with Rory.”

Jensen chuckled, shaking his head. Jared huffed, rolling his eyes again.

  
“Okay, that's everything in the kitchen. Are we done?” Tom came in the room, wiping his forehead. Danneel was right behind him.

  
“I think we're good. Thanks, man. I owe you some beers.” Jensen patted his friend on the shoulder. “Call me later.”

“You owe me a movie night. With popcorn..Or nachos.” Danneel told him. “None of your freaky weird horror movies either.” She wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
“You love my freaky weird horror movies. I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks, Dee.” He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

  
“You need a ride, kid?” Tom asked Chad. “I can drop you off after we take Dee home.” Danneel shared an amused look with Jensen.

  
“Cool! Thanks. You going to stay awhile, Jay?” Chad turned to Jared.  
  
“Yeah, we haven't had much time alone in a while.” He smiled at Jensen. “Mom and Dad have been hovering the last week or so since I was released.”

  
“They were worried. Call me later. Let Ackles do all the heavy lifting.” It took Jared a bewildered second to realize what he was saying. The dark haired boy turned bright red.

“Shut up!” He saw Danneel smile and Tom looked away, covering his mouth. “God, you're so embarrassing.” He looked at Jensen, who blew him a kiss.

“Thank you, Chad. Now get out.” Jensen deadpanned. “I have some heavy lifting to do.” Jared hid his face in his hands as the other three erupted into catcalls and cheers. “Seriously, hit the road. We'll see you guys later.” He kissed Danneel's cheek again and patted Tom on the back. Chad pretended to lean in for a kiss and got the shock of his life when Jensen grabbed him by the arms and planted a good one on him, right on the lips. “Don't be such a tease, Chad. Now, go on, find some pretty high school girl and sweep her off her feet. You need a new hobby.”

  
Jared and the others laughed. Chad was blushing and sputtering. He was surprisingly quiet as he followed Tom and Dee out the door.  
  
Jensen stood next to the couch and lifted the hem his gray t-shirt, peeling it off. Jared's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His delicious stud of a boyfriend had been hiding a gray ribbed tank top beneath his shirt. The tank top showed off Jensen's gorgeous, sculpted muscles. His arms looked massive and his chest was more than impressive. Jared was sure he was drooling. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
“Holy muscles, Batman!” Jared wheezed. “Are you trying to kill me?” Holding his pillow against himself, he stood up from his perch on the couch and walked over to Jensen. Jensen stood there and let him approach, green eyes trailing over his body. Dropping his pillow at their feet, Jared used his good hand to trace Jensen's biceps, fingers practically worshipping the man's body. “You look fucking amazing in this shirt. Jesus Christ.” The boy mumbled. He noticed the goosebumps rising on Jensen's skin as his fingers trailed over his arm. He looked into Jensen's beautiful eyes and saw trust, love, and lust in their green depths.  
  
“C’mere, sweet boy.” Jensen pulled the boy closer. “I've missed you. Missed holding you like this, touching you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jared's lips, his hand coming up to gently cradle the boy's head. Jensen was very mindful of tender areas and where the stitches had been placed. “I love you, baby.”

  
“I love you, too.” Jared whispered, kaleidoscope eyes filling with tears. He had been so close to losing this. One stupid irrational mistake and he could have died.

  
“Aww, sweetheart. Don't cry. You're okay, we're okay. You're going to make me cry...Shhh, baby.” Jensen kissed him again. Jared closed his eyes, a couple of tears spilled over. He heard his breath hitch and exhaled shakily. He deepened the kiss, groaning as their tongues slid together. Jensen answered him with a moan. He picked up Jared's pillow tucking it under an arm, Jensen walked backwards, careful of his footing, and sat down on the couch. He tried not to be too rough with his injured boyfriend. He offered the pillow back to Jared and watched as his boy cradled it close, allowing him to sit next to Jensen. Jared grimaced, the pillow muffling his pain a bit as his surgery scars stretched with his muscle movements. "You okay? You need another pain pill?” Jensen asked, eyes filled with concern. He started to push himself up, Jared shook his head and Jensen sank back down. “You sure, babe? I don't want you pushing yourself too much.”

  
“Please, just a few more minutes? I just want to be close to you, Jense.” He reached out and was carefully pulled against his boyfriend. Jensen kissed his head, stroking his back.  
  
“Is this okay, babe?” Jensen cuddled him close, inhaling the boy’s remarkable scent. He closed his eyes, his heart almost as full as his arms. He could stay like this forever, just him and this perfect, beautiful, amazing boy. He knew he had to wait until Jared was healed more but his body ached to touch and taste every inch of him. It had been way too long since they had been together beneath the sheets, just enjoying each other’s company, their naked bodies moving in sync.  
  
“It's perfect. You're comfy.” He said, softly, smile on his face, a hint of dimples.

  
“I think we've had this conversation already. When you're healed just a bit more, I'm going to enjoy hearing those sexy little noises you make while I pleasure you with my tongue. Gonna keep you on the edge until you're absolutely crazy for me.” Jensen growled, his lips brushing Jared’s ear. Jared moaned, shuddering.  
  
“I’m crazy for you now.” Jared sighed, nuzzling close.  
  
“Baby, you could tempt a saint, but I'm not going to forgive myself if you end up in pain. I can wait. We will be together, you just get better first. For now, we cuddle and rest some and then we eat dinner. Danneel brought some soup for you and some Jello. There's apple juice and some pudding and also some Popsicles. I know, you're sick of the light stuff but it's only for one more night. Dr. Rhodes promised you this morning, remember?” He asked, pointedly. Jared huffed, nose wrinkled.  
  
“You sound like my dad.” He complained, looking at Jensen.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks. That's real sexy.” Jensen made a face. Jared laughed, softly. “Brat. You know I'm just taking care of my baby.” Jensen kissed the mole next to Jared’s nose. “Want you to get better. As soon as possible.”

  
“Me too. And school starts next week. God, I'm not ready! I'm never going to make varsity now. Not all banged up and with a fractured wrist. Fuck, Jensen, now what am I going to do?” The boy said, agitated.  
  
“Talk to the coach, but you may have to sit this one out, kiddo. I'm sorry. You may have to make new plans this semester. Talk to Coach Speight or his assistant...Cohen?”

  
“Yeah. I guess.” Jared pouted. Jensen kissed him, chasing the pout away. Jared’s phone rang shrilly. Jensen jumped, nearly knocking Jared over. “Ow!”

  
“Sorry, babe!” He fumbled the phone until Jared took it from him.  
  
“Hello? Hi, mom. I was going to stay for dinner...just another hour? Yeah, he can pick me up then. Thanks, mom.” He hung up and put his phone on the coffee table.  
  
“Jeff’s coming to pick you up? Is he still driving the rental?” Jensen asked, stiffly. His black eye had faded and even the green and yellow bruising was almost gone.  
  
“Yeah, why? You want to steal it? Don't give me that innocent look. It's a sleek, black 1967 Chevy Impala...you know you want it. You'd drive that car like a bat out of hell. Put on a leather jacket and drive that car all the way to Kansas and back...fuck, you'd be so damn hot. I can see it now. That car is just wasted on Jeff.”

  
“You know it, babe, you and me, that car, and the open road. Sounds like heaven!” Jensen leaned in and kissed him again. “We’d fucking live in that car. Good music, bad food, creepy cheap ass motels...all the crazy fun nomadic shit we could handle!”

“Count me in!” Jared grinned at him, dimples flashing, hazel eyes finally losing that sad look.


	10. And So It Goes: I Would Choose To Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2 does more sneaking around to be with each other. Jared loses his virginity to the man he loves. They grow closer.

 

“Hey, you.” Jensen smiled at his boyfriend, who was standing just outside his door. Jared had a small duffel bag. They'd planned this for more than two weeks, they hated sneaking around but they wanted to spend more than two or three hours at a time together. Chad had offered to back up their stories if one of the Padaleckis got suspicious. “Well, don't just stand there, pretty boy, get in here..” Jensen gently pulled Jared into the apartment, closing the door behind them. They smiled at each other for a long moment.

“Bad news, Jense...I can only stay tonight. Dad expects me back home by 2PM tomorrow. Either he'll come get me at Chad's or Mom will. Chad is going to pick me back up at noon so that I will be there to be picked up.” Jared lamented, but his eyes gleamed with nervous excitement. Jensen took his duffel and put it near the couch. “Dad wants me to have time to do my homework before Monday morning. I tried to get him to let me stay later, but he said no way.” Jared pouted. "He thinks Chad is a bad influence on me."

“You still want to do this, baby? If you don't, we can wait…” Jensen stroked his boy's arm, careful of the cast. Jared only had two more weeks left in the hated plaster prison according to Dr. Rhodes. He was counting the days. He had mentioned how much he hated the cast when Jensen's cut up hands had healed enough to lose the bandages.

“Jensen, I'm the one who asked. If you don't want to, you can just say so. I'm not a baby.” Jared gave him the saddest of hazel puppy eyes. Jensen melted almost immediately. He'd never been able to say no or refuse those eyes. The first time that a tearful three year old Jared had turned them on him, he'd been a goner. Jeff had called him an outright sucker for falling for those sorrowful eyes. It didn't matter, Jensen would never be able to resist those powerful orbs.

“No, I want to! I just don't want to push you. You're still healing and I don't want to hurt you at all.” He greedily ran his hands over Jared’s broad shoulders, caressing his boy’s upper body. Jared swayed towards him, luminous eyes zeroing in on Jensen's lush mouth.

Jensen slid a big hand into silky dark curls and pulled Jared forward into a sweet kiss. The boy moaned, deepening the kiss until they were practically eating at each other's mouths, desperate to taste the other. Jensen pulled back, they panted into each other's mouths before diving back in. Their tongues tangled and one of them groaned. Jared moved back, his pink mouth swollen and wet.

“I don't want to wait anymore. Please, I want to know how you feel inside me. I want everything. Take me to bed, Jense. I want you...I want you to be the first...the only...” Jared bit his lip, eyes falling to Jensen's mouth again. Jensen nodded and curled his fingers around Jared's.

Jared felt like he was outside his body, watching Jensen lead him to the bedroom. He lifted his arms, allowing Jensen to slip his favorite Pearl Jam t-shirt off, shuddering in the frigidness of the room. His nipples tightened into rigid peaks, goosebumps littered his body. He felt Jensen unbutton and then unzip his jeans, he awkwardly tried to help push them down, his fractured wrist hindering him. He made a frustrated noise that sounded like a growl.

“It's ok, baby, let me…” Jensen murmured, as he tugged the denim down Jared's legs to the tops of his shoes. He began slowly moving Jared backwards until the backs of his knees hit the mattress. “Sit down, sweetheart. I'll get these off of you.” He helped the boy sit, pulled off his shoes and socks, and peeled Jared out of his jeans. Jensen stood, he lifted the hem of his own shirt and threw it aside. His shoes, socks, and jeans followed, ending up in a heap by his bed..

Jared crawled back onto the bed, until his head was cushioned in Jensen's pillow. He crooked a finger, beckoning Jensen closer. He still wore his underwear, as did Jensen. He looked spectacular, tanned legs and arms sprawled wantonly against the cream colored sheets, his gorgeous dark hair against the light cream pillowcase. He was beauty unmatched. Jensen would follow this pretty little boy anywhere without a second thought. Jared dazzled him, with his looks, with his brilliance, with his heart.

Jensen climbed onto the bed, stalking Jared. He walked up the bed on his hands and knees, crawling over the boy. He lowered himself so that their bodies slid together. Jared gasped, arching up, his cotton covered dick rubbing deliciously against Jensen's. Jensen made one of those amazing rumbly sounds that absolutely made Jared want to ride him like a pony. He slid his good hand down and cupped Jensen's perfect ass, pulling him closer. They both moaned again as their movements caused a pleasurable friction. Jared squeezed a rounded cheek before releasing him.

“I want to feel you bare. Take them off me.” Jared begged, lifting his hips. Jensen sat back, dragging the briefs down those sexy, long legs. He enjoyed stripping the boy, freeing that gorgeous thick dick of his. It was nice and long, almost as pretty as the boy himself.

“So fucking gorgeous...all mine...fuck, baby.” He ran his hands all over Jared's hot little body. Jared mewled, writhing under Jensen's palms. Jensen paused to get rid of his own underwear. He climbed back on the bed, making sure his naked body caressed Jared's. He licked a nipple, swirling his tongue. Jared made the sweetest noises. He scraped his teeth over it and Jared cried out, arching his back.

  
Moving up his boy’s body, Jensen slowly rolled his hips, his dick sliding against Jared's. He took Jared's mouth in a hungry kiss, cupping a firm ass cheek. Jared whimpered, clutching at Jensen. His cast made it awkward to hold on. Jensen pulled back. “Can you turn over onto your stomach for me, baby?” Jared bit his lip, looking uncertain. “It'll be easier for your first time. I'll open you up with my fingers and my tongue first. I'll make it so good for you, Jared. Remember how it felt with my tongue inside you, tasting you? And my fingers...how good it was when I rubbed your prostate? You screamed so pretty for me. ”

The boy blushed and nodded. He'd come twice in a row. Jared turned over slowly, as Jensen retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom. Jensen moved on top of Jared, rolling his hips. Jared made a purring sound, arching into him.

Jensen kissed the back of Jared's neck, tongue tracing his spine. He heard Jared's breath quicken and the boy groaned as he moved lower, tongue licking at the base of his spine. Jensen palmed Jared's pretty little ass, gently pulling his cheeks apart. Jared cried out as Jensen's tongue dragged over his quivering hole. He dug his fingers into the sheets beneath them. Jensen moaned, leaning in to lap at the tiny hole for a few minutes before thrusting his tongue in as deep as he could, wiggling it. Jared shouted, savagely biting the pillow under his head with strong, white teeth. Jensen sucked and licked, making hungry sounds as he ate his boy out. Jared thrashed beneath him, pressing back onto Jensen's tongue. Jensen's tongue curled and Jared whined, a high-pitched sound.

“Your mouth...your tongue...Oh my God!” Jared bit out, the pleasure spiraling through him. “Don't stop! Please don't stop! Ohhh!!”

“Fuck, you taste so fucking good...want to taste you like this forever...gonna come for me like this? Gonna cream yourself for me, baby?” Jensen growled, using his thumbs to open Jared up more, diving back in. Jared's ragged cries and porn-worthy moans egged him on. The boy was grinding his ass into Jensen's face, shamelessly, chasing his pleasure. Jared made a wounded sound, his thighs shaking. His fingers were white knuckled as he gripped the sheets tightly. His whole body tensed. “Good boy...come on, that's it.”

“Ohhh! Jense! Oh, fuck!! Oh, shit!” Jared's entire body shook with the ferocity of his orgasm. He pumped his seed into the sheets, his hips jerking wildly.

“That's it, baby...you're such a good boy for me...so beautiful.” Jensen lightly bit at the curve of his ass, smiling as Jared keened.

Jared heard a bottle being flicked open and was hit with the familiar scent of vanilla. He smiled remembering the flavored lube. He yelped, jumping, as cool liquid was poured down the crack of his ass without warning. He narrowed his eyes and glared over his shoulder at Jensen, who grinned at him unrepentantly.

“Just making sure you were still with me, darlin.” Jensen teased, lowering his head to drag his tongue through a small puddle on Jared's lower back. He made a happy noise and slid his fingers through the puddle. He began to rub Jared's hole with two drenched fingers, easing one in. The tiny furled hole fluttered, clenching Jensen's finger. “Let me in, sweetheart. I want to hear you scream my name .” He purred, adding more vanilla lube to his fingers. He added the second, curling them. He found the prostate almost immediately, judging by Jared's cry. He made short little jabs, bending the digits at the last second to rub the spongy nub more easily. “Think you can take one more? Gotta open you up so I don't hurt you. Get you so wet that I just slide right in.” Jensen pressed a gentle kiss to Jared's shoulder as he moved his fingers in and out of his now pliant hole.

“Please...wanna feel you...fuck me...please, Jense, slide that big thick cock up inside me…” Jared babbled, as Jensen added the third finger. “Dick me so good, daddy.” He whimpered, his hips thrusting up, leaving the bed.

“Jesus Christ! Have you been watching porn? Can't believe **_that_** came out of such a sweet little mouth.” Jensen almost came all over himself just listening to the boy’s surprisingly filthy mouth. He poured lube into his hand and stroked himself and then poured even more over Jared’s hole. Jared ground his hips into the bed. Jensen moved up behind him, rubbing his now slick cock.

“Jensen...Jensen ...ohhh…put it in me...please? Wanna feel you so deep...” If he hadn't been so turned on and out of his mind, Jared would have been mortified to hear how he begged for it like a little slut.

“Shhh, giving you what you want, sweetheart...not going to hurt you…” Jensen eased forward slowly, biting his lip, watching the head of his dick press against the furled hole. Jared opened up bit by bit and Jensen waited until he squirmed back against him to continue. He slid in inch by inch, pausing if he thought he needed to. Finally, he glided in the last inch, his quivering balls bumping the smooth curve of Jared's exceptional ass. He froze, giving Jared time to adjust. When he felt like enough time had passed, he gingerly rolled his hips experimentally. Jared keened. Jensen began to ease out and push back in. Jared soon began to push back, trying to get more of Jensen's big dick inside of him. They soon found a rhythm that had them both moaning and crying out.

  
“Jense...Fuck! Ohhh, fuck!” Jared shouted, he tried not to lean on his bad arm as he arched back into Jensen's thrusts. Jensen's dick slid over Jared's prostate with each roll of his hips and he felt a hot flash of pleasure race up and down his spine. Jared sobbed into the pillow, crying because it felt so fucking good. He could hear himself chanting Jensen’s name. He came in a powerful orgasm that nearly rendered him unconscious. His vision whited out for a second and he panted as he caught his breath.

“So good...made for my dick, weren't you, baby? Such a beautiful boy, made just for me. Could fuck you forever, love you forever….Jared! Baby...ohhh!!! Oh God!!!” He felt Jared’s inner muscles clamping down, triggering his orgasm. He thrust almost mindlessly as he came hard inside Jared. It took him a long moment to realize that he'd never put the condom on. He'd just fucked Jared completely bare. He heard Jared's surprised gasp as the boy felt the hot come flooding him. Jensen slowly pulled out, not slowly enough to keep Jared from hissing between his teeth though. “I'm sorry, baby. Are you okay?” He gently turned the boy over. Jared blushed hotly as he realized how much of a mess he'd made of the bed.

“I'm fantastic...but I think we ruined the bed.” He mumbled, sounding shy, so unlike the wanton sex kitten from before. Jensen couldn't help but laugh softly. He ducked his head and licked a stripe of come from Jared's chest. He, then, kissed Jared, who wrinkled his nose. The boy wasn't sure if the taste of his come was delicious or disgusting. Jensen seemed to like it well enough.

“You are positively adorable. You don't like the taste, do you?” Jensen chuckled.

“I don't know...it's kind of weird...” Jared shrugged. “Why? Do you...like it?” He blushed. Jensen scooped some come off of his own body and held his fingers up to Jared's mouth. Eyes locked on Jensen's, Jared tentatively licked at his boyfriend’s fingers, then sucked them into his mouth greedily, with a moan. Jensen tasted so good, almost sweet.

“I drink 100% pineapple juice, makes it taste better.” Jensen informed him.

“You, uh, you didn't use a condom, did you?” Jared suddenly blurted out. Jensen looked embarrassed and shook his head. He was too old for stupid mistakes like that. He should have protected Jared better.

“I'm so sorry, baby. I should have been watching out for you. I don't know what to say.” He ran a hand lovingly through Jared's soft dark strands. “You drive me crazy. My sweet boy. Such a sexy young thing...all wide eyed, with these long legs...prettiest little thing I've ever seen...with the filthiest mouth. Oughta wash it out with soap.” Jensen traced Jared's lower lip with the pad of his thumb, stroking the plump pink flesh. Jared’s cheeks flushed, eyelashes fanning his cheeks bashfully, dimples flashing. He slowly raised those fox-tilted eyes to meet Jensen's. Jensen mouthed, “Daddy?” Jared grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Jensen smacked Jared's bare ass with an open palm, relishing the feel of that silky skin. “Sassy little…” He kissed Jared's temple. Jared nuzzled against him lovingly, rubbing their faces together.

Their mouths met and they surged together. As the kisses grew more frantic, Jared tugged on Jensen with his good hand. Jensen rolled them to the less messy side of the bed. He urged Jared to wrap those amazing legs around him. He lined himself up and slowly pushed forward. Jared whined as his furled little hole was breached again. This time Jensen slid right in, slicked by lube and come. They swallowed each other’s moans as they moved together, finding their rhythm once again. Jensen slid his hands under Jared’s body, gripping that sweet ass of his. He tried to find a different angle and knew he'd finally found the right one when Jared made a choked sound. He moves his hands down to Jared’s hips, using them to control his jabs.

“There we go. That's what you wanted, isn't it, baby? Wanted my dick so bad...” He licked at Jared’s mouth. Jared whimpered. Jensen rolled his hips in slow circles and then in tight fast ones. Jared went nuts. He cried out, shuddering in Jensen’s arms.

“Jense...ohhh…feels so...oh my God!!” He screamed as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He went limp in Jensen’s arms, panting. His dark curls were plastered to his head in certain places and sticking up in wild tufts in others. He looked well and truly ravished.

“Ohh! Jared! Baby, you feel...Oh fuck!” Jensen shuddered through his own orgasm...once again, he'd forgotten the condom. Jensen gently pulled out, rolling to the side. He pulled Jared close, cuddling his lover. Jared wiggled closer with a tired, but happy sound.

“I love you. This was perfect. Thank you for taking care of me, Jense.” He looked up at Jensen with such trusting eyes, a smile bringing out those sweet dimples. “I didn't know it could be so amazing.” He yawned.

“Poor sweet boy. I wore you out again. I'll be right back” Jensen eased out of bed and wet a washcloth with warm water. He washed himself and then ran the warm water again. He squeezed the cloth and brought it out to Jared, along with a towel. He cleaned his boy up and threw the cloth in the hamper. “That’s better, isn't it, sweetheart?” He kissed Jared’s mole next to his nose. It was his favorite of Jared’s beauty marks. Sleepy hazel eyes blinked at him. He helped Jared roll to one side and laid the towel down and then rolled Jared back. “I love you...every square inch of you, Jared Padalecki. You own me, body and soul.” He kissed his boy’s lips gently. “Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up”

“Love you, too...Jense...mmmm...comfy.” Jared mumbled into Jensen’s bare shoulder, his lips tickling.

“Yeah, so I've been told.” He smiled, nuzzling tousled dark curls, inhaling his baby’s delicious scent. He wanted to do this forever. “Love you more, kiddo.”


	11. And So It Goes: It's Just As Well For All I've Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes Jared to have some pizza and hear some tunes with some friends but an unexpected guest crashes the party and Jared finds himself face to face with Jensen's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some sexual violence. It may trigger some people.

Jensen was excited to be in a place with Jared and not have to hide or be discreet. He had been nervous that having sex would have changed the relationship too much but he and Jared were closer than ever. Ok, so it had only been a week… he was more in love now than ever.

 

He opened the door for his boyfriend and they went in. It wasn't that big of a room but it seemed large all the same.

 

Musicians were warming up on stage. Jared spotted Christian, Jason, and Steve seated off to the left. Steve saw them and raised a hand. Jensen waved back enthusiastically. He took Jared's hand and headed towards his friends.

 

“Hey! Hey, Jared, how you doin, bud?" Jason clapped Jared on the shoulder.

 

“Great! This is awesome! Look at all these people!”

 

“When do you guys go up?” Jensen asked Chris.

 

“We're on after Louden Swain." The man replied.

 

“Oh, I've heard of them. Not too shabby." Jensen grinned. “Of course y'all will kick everyone's asses, right, Kane?"

 

“You know it, son!"

 

“You look good, Ackles.” Steve smiled. “Happy works for you." Eyes crinkling, Jensen laughed.

 

“Blame this one. He's the best kind of medicine.” He lightly kissed Jared on the temple. Jared blushed. The other guys patted the boy on the back. Jared and Jensen joined them at their table. Chris sat between them, being the ass that he was. Jensen rolled his eyes. Jared just smiled at him.

 

A stocky dark haired man with a beard hopped on stage. He grabbed the mic and said in a gravelly British accent, “Welcome to J&J’s Pizza. I'm your host for the evening, Mark Sheppard. If you have good taste, you've come for the pie and the music and we aim to please. Join me, mates, in welcoming back the amazing Louden Swain!”

 

The crowd at the tables and bar cheered and whistled. The band came out when the lights went down and the chords to their hit song, Bandaged Hand, came on.

 

“I requested that for you, baby!" Jensen told Jared. Jared waved his cast in the air and yelled. The crowd was raucous but happy. People stuffed their faces with delicious pizza and drank either beer or soda.

 

Jared took a bite of his sausage pizza and groaned. It was amazing. He looked up to see Jensen watching him, a hungry look on his face. Jared swallowed and lifted his glass to his mouth.

 

Chris and Steve stood up and Jared watched them join Jason on stage. Jensen moved his chair over next to Jared so that their shoulders touched. The band set up and began to play. They sang One More Shot followed by Crazy Love. Jensen sang along to that one, his voice pitched low. He sang to Jared, winking at his boy.

 

After the last song, Mark Sheppard took the stage again to announce a short 15 minute break.

 

“I have to find a restroom while they're on break.” Jared told Jensen. "Be right back." He kissed Jensen on the cheek.

 

“I'll be here. Don't take too long." Jensen patted him on the ass. The others catcalled and Jared shook his head, cheeks flaming.

 

Jared was kind of shocked that a place as popular as J&J's Pizza only had four unisex bathrooms. He shrugged to himself and tried a door. It opened and he went inside and locked it for privacy.

 

He finished his business, washed and dried his hands, and headed for the door. He unlocked it, opened it and nearly bumped into someone. He looked up to apologize and yelped in surprise, stumbling backwards. Tahmoh Penikett stood there, a calculating smile on his handsome face. Jared could faintly hear the crowd outside calling for more music.

 

“Well, looky what I found.” The man rumbled. He stepped inside the bathroom, shutting the door and blocking Jared's exit. “JT Padalecki. Aren't you just a nice, tall drink of water?” He flipped the lock from ‘vacant’ to ‘occupied’. He backed the boy up against a wall, one large hand coming up to catch Jared under the chin, pinning him there. “You sure grew up pretty. I guess you got the good genes in the family, didn't you, cher?” He drawled, eyes fixed on Jared's face. He licked his lips and dropped his gaze to Jared’s mouth.. “Mmm… such a pretty little mouth. “

 

“Get the fuck off of me, you psycho!!” Jared struggled, but Tahmoh had a firm grip. With one arm in a cast, Jared couldn't fight back easily. “Let go of me!” Tahmoh just smiled, his grip tightening on Jared's chin. He leaned in and roughly kissed Jared on the mouth. Jared tried to bite him and Tahmoh smacked him right across the face, not enough to hurt, just to startle him a bit.

  
“And you obviously got your manners from your brother. Don't lower yourself to his standards,  cher. You have…” The man paused,  letting his hot gaze rake Jared’s body slowly up and down, “So much more to offer.”

  
“What do you want?” Jared demanded, his heart pounding.   
  
“Questions like that can get you into trouble,  JT. Someone might misinterpret just what it is that you're offering.” Tahmoh leered at him, hand reaching down to squeeze his captive’s ass. He watched Jared's furious face as he kneaded the firm cheek. Jared angrily slapped at him, but Tahmoh easily subdued him.

 

“I’m not offering you anything, you freak! ” Jared said, heatedly. He glared up at Tahmoh, giving the man an epic bitchface. Tahmoh moved closer, leaning down into Jared's face, so that their lips were only mere inches apart. He smirked.

 

“You sure about that? I think you and I could have a lot of fun. I could turn you around right now, bend you over, and take what I want.” Moving back a bit, he slid a hand into Jared's curls and yanked his head back, making Jared cry out. “First, I think I might just leave Jensen a little message...right here.” He began to suck at the soft skin of Jared's throat. Jared stomped on his foot, trying to free himself. Tahmoh just groaned into his skin. He bit down slightly to leave a better mark. He pulled back, admired his work, and winked at Jared. “Tahmoh was here….maybe I should mark you up all over, hmmm? Suck a nice big purple hickey right between those sweet cheeks of yours. Eat that pretty little ass until you scream...fuck you good with my fingers and my tongue before we get to the main event. What do you say, cher?”

 

Closing his eyes, Jared turned his face away, shame flooding him. It disgusted him hearing Tahmoh talking so casually about violating his body. Tahmoh laughed, the sound echoing in the small room. Jared opened his eyes again.

 

“No? You do know that Jensen is a switch hitter, don't you, cher? Do you know what that is? Jensen likes to dick sexy little boys like you, but he also likes to be dicked by guys like me. He used to beg so pretty for me to eat his sweet ass and fuck him harder, fuck him deeper and I did. I taught your little boyfriend everything he knows.” Tahmoh whispered in Jared's ear, licking the shell. “I could teach you too. Bet you scream real pretty, don't you, JT?"

 

“Get off of me! Let me go!" Jared bucked, inadvertently rubbing against the man. “No! Stop it, you asshole!” He was spun around and shoved up against the wall. Tahmoh grabbed his good arm and pinned it, lowering the zipper on Jared’s jeans. Jared heard himself sob as he struggled not to panic. “Don't touch me!”

 

Tahmoh shushed him, tugging the boy’s pants down to his knees.

 

“Not going to hurt you, cher. Be a good boy now." He licked a palm, wrapped it around him and began to stroke Jared’s dick. Jared whined, trying to wiggle free, but only succeeded in aiding Tahmoh. "Shh, good boy. Gonna paint the wall for me, you won't be able to help yourself... So young… you've barely been touched. Practically a virgin…mmm...“

 

Jared was humiliated to feel tears sliding down his face. His dick hardened with the stimulation and despite not wanting this, his body reacted. He arched, but Tahmoh was ready for him, tightening his grip, jerking him harder.

 

“Nononono…" Jared chanted, tears dripped off his face. God, this couldn't be happening. He felt his balls pull up, pleasure low in his belly.

 

Tahmoh rubbed himself against Jared’s bare ass, moaning. Jared heard him inhale right next to his head. He shuddered, feeling Tahmoh nuzzle his hair. His stomach turned.

 

“You smell delicious, cher. So sweet and fresh.” Tahmoh sped up his strokes, twisting his hand near the tip.

 

Jared stared blindly at the white wall, willing himself to lose consciousness or something drastic like that to get him out of this situation. His body jerked, exquisite pleasure spiraling through him without his consent. An anguished cry ripped from his throat as he came all over the wall and Tahmoh’s hand. He continued to stare at the wall, as if in some kind of mindless trance.

 

“Such a good boy. Jensen found a treasure in you, cher.” Tahmoh licked his hand clean, groaning. "Amazing.” He pulled back, patted Jared on the ass and pulled his pants back up. He whirled the boy back to face him. He clucked his tongue at the tears still streaking the boy’s face. He wiped them away almost tenderly. Jared flinched away. “Now run along, little one. Give Jensen my message.” He zipped Jared up and straightened his shirt.

 

Jared stumbled away from him headed for the door, for freedom. He was moving on automatic pilot. His brain felt fuzzy and he knew somewhere deep down that he needed to report this to the police.

 

“I'll see you real soon, cher. Be careful now. Don't want anything happening to that delectable little ass. Buckle up for safety. “ Tahmoh suddenly called out to him cheerfully.

 

Jared froze, hand holding the door open. He spun around, hazel eyes wide with realization. His mind flashed back to the night of the accident and the motorcycle rider.

  
“Oh my God! It was you!!” He exclaimed.


	12. And So It Goes: And So Will You Soon I Suppose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finds out who was to blame for his car accident and Jensen finds out what happened in the bathroom. Will their love get them through this new disaster or will Tahmoh ruin everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translated to English in the notes at the end of the chapter. ;)

“Oui. Vous êtes trop intelligent pour votre propre bien. Je vous ai sous-estimé, petit garçon. Vous étiez au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Vous n'étiez pas censé être dans cette voiture.” Tahmoh said in fluent French. He didn't sound too remorseful.

“You sick son of a bitch. You goddamn egomaniac! I nearly fucking died in that car! It doesn't matter who you… “ Jared broke off, horrified, when his brain finally caught up. "You were trying to... You meant for Jeff to be in the car! You practically kidnap and molest me because you want to get back at Jensen. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" He asked, hoarsely. “Are you crazy?”

“A very, very good question, baby." Jared whirled to see his extremely pissed off boyfriend standing directly behind him, his eyes looking like frigid emerald ice chips. Jensen stood tall, his back straight, his fury focused on his ex.

“Welcome to the party, Jense. Were your ears burning? Your tasty little bed buddy and I were just having a discussion.” Tahmoh purred, lustful eyes practically devouring Jensen before he turned back to Jared. “Isn't that right, cher? Such fire in this one, Jense. He's definitely a keeper.“

“Jared, wait outside.” Jensen commanded, eyes still fixed on Tahmoh.

“Bye bye, Jared. Don't let the door spank that sweet little ass on your way out, cher.” Tahmoh made a V with his fingers and wiggled his tongue between them in a lewd gesture. Jared blanched, face losing color. Jensen unexpectedly punched Tahmoh hard in the face.

“You stay the hell away from him! If you even breathe funny near him, I'll kill you!" He warned. He clenched his fists, ready to swing again.

“Too late, sweetcheeks. I've already had a taste of your precious boy. Delicious. And he screams so pretty when he cums.” Tahmoh spit blood at Jensen‘s feet, he used one hand to mime jerking off.

Jensen whirled to look back at Jared. He took in the boy’s pale, distraught face, his red rimmed eyes, and the purple bruise on his throat with a clear bite mark around it. Jared wouldn't meet his eyes, the boy looked utterly humiliated. Jensen turned back to Tahmoh, green fire shooting out of his eyes.

“You're dead, you bastard! I'm going to rip your fucking balls off!!" Jensen raged, lunging at the taller man. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back.

“I've got this, Jense. Take JT and go find Steve and the guys.” Jeff Padalecki said in his ear. "My brother needs you right now. Go on!” Jeff shoved Jensen back. Standing at his full height, he stared down at Tahmoh.

“You have no place to hide! I will end you!" Jensen promised, pointing at his grinning ex. Tahmoh winked and blew him a kiss. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and tugged.

“Please, Jense, I don't want to be here anymore. I can't look at him another second.”

Jensen pulled the boy close and walked him out.

“Did he hurt you, sweetheart? Did he…" Jensen’s voice wavered. He closed his eyes. He shook himself and tipped Jared’s head back to examine the hickey. He stroked gentle fingers over the marks. Suddenly, he whirled and kicked and punched the wall. Jared jumped, cowering away.

“What the fuck, Jenny?" Christian rushed over.

“Tahmoh… h-he did something to Jared."

Jensen wiped his mouth with his bloodied hand, trying to calm down.

“Jared? Kid, you okay?" Jared whimpered, biting his lip and shook his head. He looked near tears again.. "Ok, fuck… come on, y'all…we need to get your boy to the hospital.. Get him checked out.”

“No! Please…he didn't …it wasn't rape..He just.. He.. ” Jared’s hand clutched at Jensen, short nails raking his skin.

“For me… please, baby.. For me… if I had gone when Chris and Jeff asked this wouldn't have gotten this far…please?!” Jensen hugged the shaking boy tight. “I'm so sorry, baby.. Fuck, I'm so sorry." He kissed Jared’s temple, rocking him. "It wasn't rape but it wasn't consensual either. He didn't give you a choice.”

“He said he could turn me around, bend me over, and just take what he wanted...Jense, I'm gonna...gonna..” Jared paled alarmingly and put a hand up to his mouth. Chris grabbed a trash can just in time as Jared doubled over and vomited. Jensen rubbed his back, trying to soothe his boyfriend. Chris went and brought back a plastic cup and a bottle of Dasani water.. He poured a bit into the cup and handed it over to Jared.

“Rinse and spit and then take a couple of small sips.Slowly.“ He told the boy. Jared took the cup and did what Chris said.

“Is this a private meeting or can anyone join?” Steve joked, as he came over, before catching the miserable expressions on the others’ faces. "Oh, shit. What did I miss?"

Just then, a loud noise came from the bathroom. They all froze and then ran as a group to the door. The door was halfway open and they saw Jeff and Tahmoh wrestling.

“Somebody help him." Jared pleaded. “Tahmoh said Jeff was supposed to be in the car…not me! Jensen, do something!”

“What?!” Jensen stared at his boyfriend in surprise. “He's the one who ran you off the road? I'm going to kick his ass!”

Jensen ripped the door open and stormed in. Steve and Chris hurried after him. Jared followed, his heart practically in his throat. He'd never seen Jensen this angry before.

Jeff took a punch to the jaw and Jensen saw his opening. He kicked Tahmoh between his legs, from behind, as hard as he could. The taller man made an undignified wounded buffalo noise and crumpled to the ground, cupping his dick and balls. Jensen kicked Tahmoh three more times hard in the side. Then the angry man yanked his head up by the hair, causing Tahmoh to yelp.

“I hear you like driving people off the road. You got lucky and my boy didn't die. You're also lucky that these guys are here to keep me from killing you. Chris, Steve, get this piece of shit out of here. I don't care how. I have to take Jared to get checked out. Jeff, get the car.” He ordered, walking over to Jared.

Jeff wiped blood from his mouth and walked out. Jared and Jensen followed, trusting Christian and Steve to take care of Tahmoh.

“Did he hurt you?” Jeff asked his brother, gruffly, once they were in the car. Jared looked at Jensen and hesitated. The pause was answer enough for the older man because Jeff slapped the steering wheel. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!”

“Join the fucking club.” Jensen said. The rest of the ride to the hospital was made in silence. Each man lost deep in his own thoughts. This was not the easy silence that normally accompanied this trio in a vehicle. It was riddled with tension and nerves.

“Jeff?" Jared’s timid voice finally broke the tension between the friends as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. “He said that I wasn't supposed to be the one in the car that night. Tahmoh was the motorcycle rider. He told me.” Jeff swung the car wildly into a parking spot and turned around in the seat to look at Jared.

“He actually said that? What exactly did he say to you, JT?"

“He said that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and that I wasn't supposed to be in the car. Jeff, he meant to run you off the road… maybe you and Jensen.”

“We need to let Beaver and Morgan know about this. And that he hurt JT. We have to nail this sick asshole!” Jeff said to Jensen.

“Jeff, that's not…“ Jared began, trying to dissuade his big brother from this line of thinking.

“No. No more. This is it. I'm calling them now.” He pulled his phone out.

“Jense... “

“Come on, let's get you looked at. Get this over with, ok?” His boyfriend got out of the car. Jared scrambled after him. Jensen didn't even look at him. He trudged on, Jared followed him quietly. Jensen led him through the ER doors and Jared looked around at the sick and injured people scattered around the lobby. A few of them stared back and he once again felt completely out of place.

He answered the nurse’s questions robotically, even the ones about his cast and how he came to have it. She took down his information and took his blood pressure and temperature. She sent him back to the lobby. He sat next to Jeff and Jensen silently. He didn't want to be here.

“Jared… Padalecki?” A nurse called out, folder in her hand. They all stood up but she was firm when she looked them over and said, “Only one of you can come with him."

Jeff sighed and sat back down. Jensen and Jared followed the nurse back a private room.

“Ok, so what brings you in today, Mr. Padalecki?” She asked, looking between them, focusing on Jared when she spied the medical tag on his wrist. “Have a seat on the bed.” She raised an eyebrow when Jensen sat next to him but didn't say anything about it.

“I…” He trailed off, looking ashamed. Jensen rubbed his back.

“Tell her. She's here to help you."

“I was attacked. This guy… he m-molested me...I mean, he did things without my consent. He put his hand around my throat...”

“Did the man put any part of his body inside yours?”

“N-no, he did this and he pulled my pants down.” Jared began tearing up, he was so embarrassed to have to explain this in front of Jensen.

“That's a nasty bruise. He left bite marks which is good because we can send pictures to the police. Did he bite you anywhere else, honey?”

“No...he… uh… he… “ Jared went fire engine red as he mimed jerking off. The nurse didn't seem offended.

“Can you stand up and take your shirt off for me? I need to see if you have any other marks on you. “ Jared flushed and looked at Jensen. He slowly pulled the shirt off with Jensen's help. The nurse had him turn around and she made notes on her notebook. “Ok, now if your friend will step out, I can have you drop your pants and I can examine you… “

“Does he… does he have to?” Jared grabbed for Jensen’s hand. His boyfriend squeezed his hand gently.

“It's ok, Jared. She's not going to hurt you, sweetheart. I'll be right outside the door. Let her see what he did to you.”

“Jense, I don't… “

“Please, for me.” Jensen looked at him with tearful green eyes.

“Ok… for you.” Jared sighed. Jensen stroked his head and nodded at the nurse.

“That boy loves you.” Jensen heard the nurse tell Jared as he went out the door. “Ok, please take off your pants for me.”

Jensen asked for the nearest bathroom. He found it and went inside, locking the door. He slid down the wall, tears spilling over. This was all his fault… the car wreck, the sexual assault… Tahmoh. Tahmoh had hurt the person he loved and it was all because of him. He cried as if his heart was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oui. Vous êtes trop intelligent pour votre propre bien. Je vous ai sous-estimé, petit garçon. Vous étiez au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Vous n'étiez pas censé être dans cette voiture."
> 
> English translation : "  
> Yes. You are too intelligent for your own good. I underestimated you, little boy. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You were not supposed to be in that car. "


	13. And So It Goes: If My Silence Made You Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries to drown his sorrows but a chance encounter with a stranger makes him realize what he has to lose... But is it already too late?

Jensen sat silently at the bar, tossing back his third shot of whiskey. His eyes burned, so did his throat. He closed his eyes for a minute but all he could see was Jared’s pale, devastated face.

He slid his latest shot glass mindlessly between his hands until the bartender gently placed a hand on top of his.

Jensen slowly raised his eyes to meet the guy’s solemn blue eyes. He was just shy of six feet tall, skinny but not scrawny. He looked like a biker, a rough type, but his eyes belied this. They were kind, serious, and seemed to look right into your soul. His dirty blond hair fell in shaggy waves just past his shoulders and his scruffy beard added to his rough exterior . He wore a black wife beater and camo pants.

“You want another one or you just want to juggle it, man?” The bartender’s voice was slightly rough like straight whiskey. “I could put it on your tab.”

“Put it on my tab, Norman. Anything he wants.” A silky voice purred from behind Jensen. The bartender looked up and eyed the man. He then looked back at Jensen.

“It's your call, dude.” The bartender waited for Jensen’s reaction.

Jensen turned on his stool and looked up.

The guy was pretty hot. Dark curls infused with streaks of silver, sparkling green eyes. He was absolutely dreamy but he wasn't Jared.

“Hi, I'm Patrick. You want company?” He gave a dazzling white smile that made him look boyish.

“No offense, but no, thank you. I've had a really shitty day and I should get home to my boyfriend. He's probably worried I haven't come home yet.”

“Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that you've had a bad day. Your boyfriend is a lucky man.” He smiled again, this one was gentle. He turned back towards the bartender. “Norman! I'm paying his tab! Just add it to mine!”

“Oh, you don't have to.. “ Jensen began.

“It's my pleasure. Go home and have a better night. It was nice to meet you….?”

“Jensen. Thanks. “ He held his hand out and shook Patrick's.

“You're welcome… Jensen? That's different. I like it. Well, goodnight, Jensen. Maybe I'll see you around.”

“Maybe. See you. Thanks, Norman!” Jensen raised a hand and waved at the bartender who nodded at him.

Jensen sighed, fishing his phone out of his pocket and calling a cab. He needed to get home. And check on Jared. Running off like he had was stupid and reckless.

“Ackles!!" a familiar voice shouting had him ending the call. He turned just in time to get punched hard in the face.

“Chad? What the fuck?” Jensen yelped, clutching his eye.

“You stupid fucker! Jared is losing his mind! He gets assaulted by your ex and you just fucking run off?! You didn't even have the decency to text him or Jeff and let them know you were leaving!"

“Jesus! It's my fault he was hurt! I didn't think he'd want me there.”

“No, you didn't think, period! Jared is crying alone in his room and he won't let anyone in! He told Mama Sherri that you dumped him!”

“Shit!! Fuck!! I need to talk to him!” Jensen grabbed Chad roughly by the arms. “Tell me you drove here!"

“Yes, I drove here, stupid! Now get your dumb ass in the car! Let's go!" Chad dragged Jensen a few steps before Jensen began to run with him.

Chad drove like a bat out of hell and they made it to the Padalecki house surprisingly without getting pulled over. Jensen felt his stomach churn as they headed up the driveway. Jeff was going to tear him a new one for this. He wasn't entirely sure that Sherri and Gerry wouldn't help.

Gerry opened the door and gave Jensen a long hard stare. Jensen felt sick.

Jeff glared at him but shook his head when Jensen gave him a questioning look. So the elder Padaleckis weren't aware of what happened at the pizza parlor. Jensen looked back at Gerry.

“About damn time. Get up there and calm my boy down. He's going to cry himself into dehydration.” He pointed towards the stairs. Jensen nodded and walked past Sherri, who smacked him none too gently upside the head.

“Fix him!” She said as he headed up the stairs.

Jensen took a deep breath and knocked on Jared’s bedroom door. No answer.

“Jared? Baby? Please open the door! Don't shut me out! Please! I know I fucked up. I… I love you! I love you so fu..”

The door ripped open and Jared’s wet, red-rimmed eyes met Jensen’s. Tears streaked the boy’s face, his nose red, his dark curls in complete disarray and he was still the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever seen.

“Baby… oh, baby. I'm so goddamn sorry… “

“You left me. I can't talk with you right now. I might say something I regret. Get the fuck out of my face, Jensen.”

“Jared… “ Jensen heard his own voice break, tears burned his eyes. His lip trembled.

“You heard me. Get the fuck out. Go on.” Jared’s face crumpled and he turned away, shutting the door in Jensen’s face.

Jensen stood there for a long time, tears dripping off his face. He lifted a shaky hand and placed it on the door.

“I love you.” He whispered.  
His feet felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds each as he trudged back down the stairs.

The rest of the Padaleckis looked at him expectantly. Chad cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair as Jensen shook his head.

“He doesn't want to talk to me. He told me to go away. Maybe he'll cool off and I can try again later.”

Jeff made a scoffing noise and Sherri shushed him. Gerry sighed.

“All I have to say is you'd better fix this or I'm going to grind your face into the ground." Jeff threatened.

“Jeffrey!”

“Mom, he… he dumped JT!"

Jensen shared a look with Gerry and then walked out the front door.


	14. And So It Goes: My Silence Is My Self Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad and Jensen have a talk and set some things straight. Chad offers advice and lends an ear.

“Get in the fucking car, Ackles! Jesus Cross-eyed Christ on a cracker, you're such a pain in my ass!” Chad growled at him. He had been following Jensen in his car from the Padalecki house.

“There are very strict laws against stalking people, Chad. I'm pretty sure that this qualifies. Go back to the Padaleckis' and make sure Jared is…”

“He's not okay, dammit!” Chad’s angry outburst finally stopped Jensen in his tracks. His heart ached and he took a shaky breath. “His heart is broken! You did that! You abandoned him when he needed you the most. Get in the car! I can't do this Dr. Phil shit on the side of the goddamned road!”

Chad parked the car. Jensen's numb fingers fumbled awkwardly with the door handle. He reluctantly slid into the seat next to the annoyed blond. He blew out a sigh and buckled his seatbelt.

“So, now what, Dr. Phil?” He snarked, rolling his eyes as Chad started the car.

“Eat me. Look, man, I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, but you're going about this all wrong. Your silence is making things worse,, okay? Keeping everything inside isn't healthy and It isn't helping. Jared is not the only victim here. Penikett assaulted you both...Jay, physically, and you, psychologically. He knew this would fuck with your head. Jay thinks you hate him...that you somehow blame him for this.”

“That's not true!! I don't…” Jensen cried, anguish in every word.

“I know that, you big dumbass! I'm observant. Shit! You look at my boy with all those floaty little hearts in your pretty green eyes. You're hopelessly in love with him. And you can bet your sweet ass that Penikett is just waiting for you to fuck that up. He wants to break y'all up. He's counting on it, I guarantee it. He's a patient little sociopath.”

Shocked, Jensen sat quietly, letting Chad's words sink in as the world outside passed by in a blur of colors.

“Fuck!”

“Yeah. Now, the question is, what the fuck are you going to do about it? If it was me, I'd press my own charges against the son of a bitch. He violated the restraining order. He isn't supposed to be anywhere near you. He knew you were at J&J’s. He was stalking you and Jared.”

“He's been stalking us...for awhile now. He's the one who ran Jared into the SVU. Tahmoh admitted it to Jared in the bathroom. Jared told me at the pizza parlor and Jeff at the hospital. It was Tahmoh the whole time.”

“Jesus fuck, Jensen.” Chad muttered. “That's all kinds of fucked up, dude.”

“Police station, let's go. I have some charges I need to press. I'll find Beaver or Morgan... someone.”

“Now you're talking. Hang on.” Chad made a rough u-turn and sped towards town.

“We need to get there alive and intact, Chad! Holy shit, who gave you a driver's license? Slow it down, Dale Earnhardt Jr!” Jensen clutched both the ‘oh, shit!’ handle and the dash.

“Fuck you! I'm an excellent driver! I have a perfect record!”

“Please, God, I have a beautiful boyfriend I'd like to make up with! Let me live!”

“Anyone ever tell you that you're a huge drama queen, Ackles? Loosen up, baby.”

“Don't call me ‘baby’.”

“Relax, we're here. You're still in one piece, pretty boy. Time to completely ruin Penikett's day.” Chad grinned at him.

“Works for me. It's the least he deserves...the bastard.” Jensen unbuckled his seatbelt. “You coming with?”

“Yeah, why not? Then I can tell Jeff what went down here.” Chad followed Jensen to the double doors. The two men each took a deep breath. “Let's do this.”

Jensen nodded and pulled the door open. First step to getting his baby back.


	15. And So It Goes: You Answered Me With No Pretense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad and Jensen meet up with Detective Beaver to set some things in motion and afterwards Jensen learns some surprising news.

The bored-looking officer at the front desk grudgingly pointed Jensen and Chad towards Detective Jim Beaver’s office. Jensen saw Chad roll his eyes.

“Dude, we know where the office is. Is the man available?”

The officer looked at Chad as if he was some kind of rodent and repeated himself in a monotone. Jensen grabbed Chad by the arm and pulled his friend down the hall.

Jensen knocked timidly.

“For the love of Christ! What now?” The man growled from behind the door.

“Detective? We need to speak to you…” The door was ripped open and Beaver's grumpy face relaxed into a friendlier expression.

“Thank God, I thought it was Wester and Buckley again. Those two idjits couldn't find their own asses with a flashlight and a map. Come on in, boys.”

Jensen and Chad sat down in chairs across from Beaver. Jensen fidgeted until Beaver cleared his throat.

“I want to press my own charges against Tahmoh Penikett, sir. He violated the restraining order…”

“Yes, Jeff Padalecki brought it to my attention after Jared was assaulted.” Beaver cut him off, giving Jensen a long, hard look.

Jensen visibly flinched and Chad quickly came to his defense.

“Victim blaming,Detective? I don't think so! Jensen did not cause this to happen to Jared! He's finally ready to help put that psycho pervert behind bars for good and you're giving him the 'bad dog’ lecture? If Tahmoh Penikett gets out of jail because you shamed the only other witness and victim we know of into walking away once again, that's on you, sir.”

“You've got a big mouth, boy.” Beaver glared at Chad, before his expression softened. “But I didn't intend to blame anyone and I will gladly fill out all the paperwork to put that son of a bitch behind bars for the maximum amount of time that can be served. Jared is a tough kid, but he didn't look so hot during his SAE.”

“His what now?” Chad looked befuddled.

“His sexual assault exam.” Jensen answered, softly. “He's not in a good place and that is my fault. I was a coward and I left the hospital. I couldn't handle it and...now he thinks I blame him for being attacked or something.”

“Bull...shit. That boy thinks the sun shines out of your ass. The only person to blame here is Penikett. You may have to smooth some ruffled feathers with the kid but he knows...deep down... Jared knows you're just as much a victim here. Penikett is a predator. He thought Jared was the weak link but I think he misjudged the boy.”

Beaver looked at Jensen with serious blue eyes, sincerity shining from them.

“Let's put that bastard where he belongs. What do I need to sign?” Jensen asked.

Chad nodded at Beaver who returned the gesture. The grizzled detective dug in the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled some papers out of the files he kept there. He tapped them on the desk to straighten them and told Jensen where to write. Chad watched, silently, but paying close attention.

Jensen barely heard the scratch of pen on paper as he wrote about Tahmoh and how he'd caused Jensen's world to implode. He went into graphic detail about how Tahmoh changed from loving boyfriend into cruel, rapey stalker. He penned what he knew of Jared's attack and finally signed his name.

Jensen lifted his head and pushed the sheaf of papers across the desk to Beaver. The detective took them and read through it as Chad and Jensen sat as patiently as they could.

The door opened and Detective Morgan leaned in. He nodded at Chad and Jensen, stepping into the room. He shut the door behind him.

“Evening, gentlemen. I heard you were here. Good news, I hope.”

“Just tying up loose ends here, JD.” Beaver said, tapping the pen on the first page. “Penikett is going to look so pretty in his new orange suit.”

“Orange is the new black.” Chad quipped and Morgan grinned at him.

“That it is, son. Thank you, Jensen. This is definitely a long time coming. I'm proud of you, boy. Jared will be too. This is bigger than you know.” Morgan patted Jensen's shoulder. “Now go get your boyfriend and celebrate.”

“Easier said than done.” Jensen sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“He'll come around. He's been through a lot. Let's go and let the good detectives break the bad news to your psycho ex.” Chad nudged Jensen, standing up.

“We'll keep y'all updated. Go be with that boy of yours. He needs you.” Beaver pointed his thumb towards the door. Jensen stuck out his hand to shake both detectives’ hands and silently followed Chad out the door.

They walked past the officer at the front desk and Chad saluted him sarcastically as they swept past. Jensen was sure the man rolled his eyes.

“Ok, pretty boy, let's go cheer up Gigantor.”

Jensen’s lips quirked in an almost smile.

“Does Jared know about your hopeless crush on me, Chad?” He teased.

Chad froze mid-step and turned. He squinted at Jensen, looked him up and down leisurely. He paused in a couple of places and slowly raised his eyes to Jensen's.

“He knows.” Chad smirked mysteriously, turning away. Jensen's eyes nearly popped out of his head but he followed the blonde to his car. “Now stop gawking at me and get your sweet perky little ass in the car. We have places to go.”


	16. And So It Goes: Then That Would Be My Worst Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad and Jensen return to the Padalecki house. Jensen and Jared talk it out and come to an understanding.

 

Chad pulled up to the Padalecki house and parked. Jensen took a deep breath.

 

“Go get him, tiger.” The blond urged. 

 

“I feel like I'm going to throw up.” Jensen admitted, unbuckling his seatbelt.

 

“Get out of my car first.” Chad countered.

 

“Thanks for your sympathy. My eye still hurts like a bitch by the way.” He blinked, wincing as his bruised eye throbbed.

 

“You deserved it and you know it. Get Jared to kiss it better. Come on, let's get going. I'll be in the living room with Jeff. I promise to calm his ass down. That fucker needs anger management or something. That Danneel chick still like him? Maybe she can help out...let him…” Chad was gearing up to say something graphic and Jensen didn't need that in his brain now.

 

“That girl is like my sister, do not finish that sentence for the love of Christ!” He made as if to plug his ears.

 

“Sorry, princess, didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities. For such a fine piece of ass, you're kind of a prude.” Chad grumbled, but thankfully, he shut up.

 

“Whatever. Let's do this.” They awkwardly did a fist bump and both rolled their eyes. Jensen walked up the driveway, a few steps ahead of Chad.

 

They reached the door and Chad knocked. Gerry opened the door and let them in, still eyeing Jensen with some trepidation.

 

“Jeff, if you and your folks will come with me, I'll explain where I took Jensen. Let's go to the living room.”

 

“ **Where** is  _ he  _ going?” Jeff asked, indicating Jensen.

 

“He's going to try to talk with Jay. They have some things to work out.” Jensen heard Chad say as he slowly walked up the stairs. He heard a low rumble in reply and a softer tone a second later. He just hoped they kept Jeff away so he could do this thing.

 

He knocked on the door. He felt a sense of deja vu and for a second felt frozen as the door knob turned and the door was pulled open. Jared looked at him, eyes red-rimmed and swollen. 

 

“I know you hate me and I'm so sorry for what happened to you because of me. Chad took me to the police station and I pressed charges against Tahmoh.”

 

“I don't... God, I don't hate you, Jensen. When you left the hospital, I thought you couldn't stand the sight of me.” He stepped back, letting Jensen in. He closed the door behind him. The boy looked at Jensen sadly.

 

“I couldn't...not in the way you think...it's just...he hurt you and I couldn't protect you. By not pressing charges in the first place, I allowed this to happen. He violated you and he almost killed you! I couldn't stay there knowing it was all my fault! He hurt you to hurt me! I couldn't…” Jensen choked up. He sat down on Jared's bed, putting a hand up to his mouth, unable to finish. Tears filled his eyes, one ran down his cheek. Jared sat down next to him, brushing tears away gently, sad hazel eyes locking with Jensen's teary green ones. Someone had given his boyfriend a black eye. He hoped it wasn't Jeff, but he wouldn't be surprised. 

 

“Tahmoh Penikett is an asshole! I knew that going into this relationship! I knew I was in big trouble when I saw him in that doorway. He cornered me when he knew I was alone. How the hell were you supposed to protect me every single second? How could you know he would come after me? You're my boyfriend, not my bodyguard. He took us by surprise, Jensen. None of this was your fault! Tahmoh is insane and that isn't on you. I love you. I'm not sorry that we fell in love. I hope you aren't either.” He sounded  worried, biting his lip.

 

“No! I love you. I love you so much, baby.” Jensen pulled Jared to him, gentle hands on both sides of his face. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't breathe without you.” He kissed the boy's sweet mouth. Jared moaned and kissed him back.

 

Jensen pulled back. He stroked Jared's hair and trailed the back of his hand down Jared's face. Jared arched into the touch like a cat, rubbing his face against Jensen's hand. He stopped as he looked at his boyfriend's bruised face again.

 

“Who hit you? Did Jeff do that?” Jared murmured, raising a hand to trace a finger around Jensen's eye. “He got you pretty good. You have a shiner.”

 

“It was Chad, actually. He let me know how big of an ass he thought I was for leaving. He was right. Don't tell him I said that.” 

 

Jared laughed, softly. 

 

“Awww, you like him! I'm glad you guys are becoming friends. I'm sorry he hit you, though. He's sorry, too. I know him. He's impulsive but he means well.” Jared leaned forward and placed gentle kisses to the blue and purple flesh. 

 

“That's why I like him. Plus, he was angry on your behalf. Can't fault him for that. Are you okay? I mean, really okay? I wanted to kill that bastard…” Jensen felt himself getting angry all over again.

 

“Shhh...just hold me? This helps. Being with you. It makes me feel safe.”  Jared snuggled closer. Jensen buried his face in Jared's neck, inhaling greedily. He could stay here forever. He rubbed his hand down Jared's back and up to the nape of his neck. 

 

“Love how you smell, so sweet. My sweet beautiful boy.” Jensen rumbled. Jared whimpered, arching into the touch. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Jensen's. Their kiss was gentle, loving, and in Jared's mind, far too short.

 

Jensen pulled the boy on top of him, Jared straddled him. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Jensen moved first, he slid his hands beneath Jared's shirt.

 

“Tell me if this is too much. I don't want to rush…” 

 

Jared's fingers cut him off. Jensen looked up into the fox-tilted eyes he loved and only saw trust. 

 

“You're not him, Jense. You're not going to hurt me...not like this.” Jared stripped off his shirt. “Now, please, put your hands on me.” He took Jensen's big hands in his and placed them on his shoulders. 

 

Jensen moved his hands down Jared's arms, stroking. Jared shivered, as Jensen's warm hands glided over his skin. Goosebumps rose and he made a soft noise as his nipples tightened. His head fell back as Jensen rubbed them with his thumbs, teasing. He moaned. Jensen slid an arm behind Jared's back, dipping down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Jared cried out, arching.

 

Jensen reached down with his free hand and unsnapped Jared's jeans. Jared whimpered, gasping as Jensen rolled them. Jensen peeled Jared's jeans and boxers down his long legs, tossing them to the floor. 

 

Jared watched, biting his lip, as Jensen removed his own clothes. 

 

“You're beautiful.” Jared said, “I've watched you for years and I always thought you were so gorgeous. I never thought you'd look at me. I thought I was dreaming that first day. You looked at me and I couldn't breathe. You touched me and I burned. I still burn.”

 

“You’re my dream, baby. I'm afraid I'll wake up. I don't ever want to wake up.” Jensen kissed him. Jared deepened it, moaning. They moved together, their bodies sliding against each other. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” 

 

“Show me.” Jared grinned up at him, his dimples popping. Jensen laughed softly. 

 

“Saucy little minx.” He rumbled, “I'll show you.”

 

He moved down the bed between Jared's thighs. He pushed them up, dropping down. Jared shoved a fist in his mouth to stop from shouting as Jensen began eating him out. 

 

His tongue licked in greedy strokes. Jensen tried to keep quiet as he enjoyed his boy. Jared shuddered and made the most amazing sounds into his fist. When he felt that Jared was ready, he pulled back. Jared whined, reaching for him.

 

“Easy now, darlin’. I'm not done with you yet.” Jensen promised. 

 

He slid a finger inside of Jared, rubbing. He soon added a second, curling. Jared cried out, the sound muffled against the back of his arm. Jensen rubbed Jared’s prostate three more times. The boy made a high-pitched noise and shuddered again as his orgasm shook his body. 

 

“That's it, baby. So pretty.” Jensen gently pulled his fingers free, gathering up the creamy fluid. He used it as lube, stroking himself. He lined himself up. Jared gave him a sweet smile as he slid in smoothly. Jared bit his lip, grabbing Jensen’s hips and pulling him into a faster rhythm. 

 

“Please…please...I need...ohhh, God! Jense...oh fuck!” He whispered, as Jensen slid his arms beneath Jared’s thighs, thrusting almost roughly. 

 

Jensen rolled his hips, searching for a better angle. Jared pulled him into a kiss, muffling their moans. Jensen deepened it, groaning. He began to move his hips in short jabs that had Jared writhing and crying out into his mouth. 

 

“Shhh. I know, gonna come on my dick...wanna watch you fall apart for me.” Jensen whispered. “Show me how sexy you are. Come on, baby…” 

 

Jared bit into his arm as his orgasm rocked his body. It was more intense than he expected and his body sagged into the mattress. He panted, roughly.

 

Jensen pulled back, gritting his teeth as his own orgasm thundered through him. Jared kissed his cheek, stroking his hair, as Jensen caught his breath.

 

Jensen eased out, making them both groan softly as he pulled free. They lay there in each other's arms, just cuddling, hands stroking. 

 

“I love you, Jared.” Jensen stroked his face, kissing his favorite mole next to Jared's nose.

 

“I love you, too. I'll love you for the rest of my life.” The boy’s eyes filled with tears. Jensen loved that his boy wasn't afraid to be emotional around him.

 

“Me too. Marry me?” Jensen blurted out,

 

“Are...are you being serious right now?” Jared's kiss-swollen mouth dropped open. He looked absolutely stunned.

  
  
  
  
  



	17. And So It Goes: You're The Only One Who Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's question is answered. The Padalecki family finds out about Jared's sexual assault and Sherri and Gerry demand answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!!
> 
> Jared has to tell family about attack. It's not graphic but it may be difficult to read!

“I love you so much. I want to fall asleep every night with you by my side. I want to wake up with you. My arms feel empty without you. I miss the way you smell. I know I said I didn't want to rush you and now I'm the one who's moving fast...Jesus, I'm not doing this right.” Jensen muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair.

 

“Yes.” Jared said, smiling.

 

“Yes, you agree that I'm not doing this right?” Jensen looked at him, so confused, his head was tilted, his brow creased.

 

“No! Yes, I'll marry you!” Jared laughed. His dimples flashing, his wide toothy grin blinding. He looked so gorgeous.

 

“What? You will?” Now Jensen looked stunned, his green eyes wide. This beautiful manchild had just accepted his marriage proposal. His mind reeled.

 

“Yes! If...if...I mean, did you mean it?” Jared asked, shyly. He looked down, biting his lush lower lip, before raising his eyes to meet Jensen's.

 

Jensen surged forward and kissed his boy breathless. Jared laughed into the kiss.

 

“We'd better get cleaned up and dressed before the entire pack of them come storming in here. I'm sure that Chad has almost had enough. Come on, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles.” Jensen teased.

 

“Are we going to tell them? Or…?” Jared's voice wavered.

 

“Let's see how this goes, but yes, I want them to know.”

 

“Even Jeff?”

 

“Yes, even him. Come on, baby. Let's get cleaned up.” Jensen kissed Jared once more and grabbed their clothes. “Move that sweet ass.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir!” Jared saluted him, smirking.

 

“Smartass.” Jensen grumbled, walking into the bathroom. Jared scrambled off the bed and followed him.

 

“This is not...ohhhh...this is not cleaning up, Jense.” Jared moaned. They stood beneath the warm spray of the shower. Jared's cast was safely encased in a plastic bag. Jensen was behind him, kissing his shoulder and stroking Jared's stiff dick.

 

“Shhh...I'm trying to pleasure my fiancé. Close those pretty eyes for me, sweetheart. Listen to my voice. I'm going to marry you and you're going to be my husband. My beautiful, sweet, sexy husband.” He whispered in Jared's ear, twisting his hand.

 

“Ohhh! Oh my God!” Jared cried out, as he came. The water washing over him, somehow enhancing the pleasure.

 

Jensen poured shampoo into his hand and began to lather up Jared's hair. His big hands were gentle as they lovingly massaged Jared's head. Jared whimpered, shuddering.

 

“I didn't know this could feel so…” He cut off with a groan. Jensen's hands in his hair sent goosebumps all over his body. He could stand here forever letting Jensen do this. It felt so amazing.

 

“It's very sensual. I am in love with your hair. Did I ever tell you that? And your pretty eyes. God, your eyes are amazing. I could stay in here forever with you, telling you everything about you that I love but we really do need to get dressed. Put your head back for me, baby. There you go.” Jensen rinsed Jared off. He soaped himself quickly and rinsed off under Jared's watchful eyes.

 

“You missed a spot.” Jared cupped his hand and poured water over Jensen's soapy chest.

 

“Thanks, baby. Ok, we've stalled long enough. Let's go.” Jensen patted his fiancé on his delectable little bare ass. “Jared, get dressed, sweetheart. You're really distracting me with this sexy little body of yours.”

 

Jared grinned, dimples appearing. After Jensen helped him remove the plastic bag from his cast, he dried off quickly, applying deodorant with more assistance. Then, he awkwardly pulled on his pants and shirt as Jensen did the same next to him. They almost bumped into each other as they both moved towards the door. They laughed as they managed to squeeze through.

 

“Well, I guess now I know why you two didn't open the door when I knocked...five times."

 

They both froze at Gerry's clipped tone. The elder Padalecki was sitting on the edge of Jared's bed.

 

“Dad... he...we…” Jared stammered, blushing to the roots of his hair. His father stood up, shaking his head and waving his hand to stop his son from continuing.

 

“I don't need to know about your sex life, son. I don't want to know you even have one. It's none of my business...but this _is_ still my house.” He looked pointedly at Jensen.

 

“Yes, sir. I apologize.” Jensen said, sincerely.

 

"All right, so...I take it that you two have made up? Chad tells us that you went to Beaver and Morgan and got that sociopath Penikett off the streets.”

 

“Yes, sir. I found out that he had been following me...stalking me. He showed up at my welcome home party. He, uh…” Jensen turned to look at Jared.

 

“He's the one who ran me off the road, Dad. He thought I was Jeff.” Jared said, softly, shooting a nervous glance at his new fiancé. Jensen looked just as nervous.

 

“WHAT?!” Gerry's roar startled the boys and brought the rest of the house’s occupants running up the stairs.

 

Sherri's hand was up to her throat, Chad's blue eyes were wide, Jeff looked ready to attack, and Megan hung back, nervously.

 

“What happened?” Chad asked, looking between Jared and Jensen.

 

“I told dad about Tahmoh running me off the road.” Jared said, softly. Jeff and Chad exchanged a look.

 

“He was stalking me and he thought Jared was Jeff. He rode his motorcycle right in front of the car to cause an accident.” Jensen added, reaching out and rubbing the boy’s arm in a soothing manner.

 

“How do you know this?” Sherri asked, looking between the four boys. Chad and Jeff looked at Jensen, who looked sadly at Jared. Jared's eyes filled with tears as he realized he wouldn't be able to keep his attack a secret from the rest of his family anymore. Jared's lower lip trembled and then his face crumpled.

 

“No, please, Jensen, I can't…” He broke off, burying his face in his boyfriend’s broad chest. “I don't want to…please…” Jensen's heart nearly shattered as he heard his sweet boy cry. Jeff and Chad helplessly shared another sad look.

 

“Jared... sweetheart...” Jensen stroked his lover’s damp hair, cuddling him close. He looked up and met Jeff’s sorrowful eyes. Jeff nodded. “Gerry, Sherri, God, how do I say this?” His green eyes teared up, one tear sliding down his cheek. He pressed a kiss to Jared's hair. “Jared and I went to J&J’s Pizza  downtown today to listen to some music and be with some of my friends...I didn't know Tahmoh had followed us there...He cornered Jared in one of the bathrooms. He…” Jensen bit his lip. 

 

“Did that bastard do something to my baby?” Sherri asked, her voice shaking with rage and fear. “Did he…?” She put the hand that had been at her throat to her mouth, unable to finish her question. Her eyes filled with tears.

 

Gerry gently pulled his youngest son from Jensen's arms. Jared's lip trembled again as he looked up at his father, tears sliding down his face.

 

“I'm so sorry, Daddy.” The boy choked out. “He...he made me...he…” Jared shook his head. "I couldn't...my wrist...he..."

“What did he do, son? Did that son of a bitch put his hands on you?”

 

“Y-yes.” Jared whispered. Gerry closed his eyes and pulled his youngest into a tight hug. “I tried to fight him...I did, Dad, but he was stronger than me.”

 

“He attacked Jared to hurt me. He knew we were seeing each other. Tahmoh knew I was in love with him. I couldn't let him get away with it. It's my fault. It's all my fault. If…” Jensen said.

 

“Don't. Don't you start that again! It's not your fault! You didn't ask to be attacked or stalked any more than Jared did! Tahmoh Penikett is a sick fuck...sorry, Meg...who deliberately ignored a restraining order, ran Jared off the road and nearly killed him, trapped Jared in a bathroom and molested him! You are his victim too, Jensen! I told you that! You made sure Jared went to a hospital and got checked out. You and Jeff nearly beat the shit out of Penikett when you found out what he'd done. Okay, so you freaked out and left the hospital without telling anyone but you were scared and..” Chad broke off, waving his arms.

 

“ **_That's_ ** why you were fighting earlier. Jared was upset because he thought you were mad at him, but you were mad at yourself.” Megan spoke up. Everyone turned to her. “Right?” Her hazel eyes were fixed on Jensen.

 

“Right.” Jensen confirmed. “I was so upset and sad and angry...at myself, but never at Jared. I'd never be mad at him for what happened because he's the only one in this room who really understands what Tahmoh did to me. At first, he tried to sweet talk me into forgiving him for cheating on me with several guys. I refused. I was hurt and humiliated. Then, he tried to...he tried to use force to make me have sex with him but I fought back and he called me the worst names. He said that I was a jealous little bitch. He said I made him do it, that it was all my fault, that I wasn't fulfilling his needs. He told me that I was frigid and prissy. He said he thought he should just fuck the ice princess out of me. That all I needed was a real good screw to thaw me out again. He attacked and nearly raped me in my own bed. After I fought him off, he said he never realized how big the stick up my ass was. I wasn't worth his time or energy. He said he'd make sure I was never happy again. I thought he'd finally stopped terrorizing me before I went to California because he stopped showing up at places I would go to. I didn't know he would go this far. I should have known. He couldn't have me so no one else could either. He thought if he tainted Jared that I'd be too upset or disgusted to stay in a relationship.  I almost let him get away with it. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry!” Jensen suddenly broke down, sobbing. Jared pulled him in tight, murmuring comforting words as he rubbed soothing circles on his fiance's back. "I'm so sorry!!"

 

“He didn't break us, Jense. We're still here. We're still getting married…You asked me and my answer hasn't changed and it never will. I love you.”

 

“I'm sorry...did you say **_married_ **?” Jeff sputtered, eyes wide. He shared shocked looks with his parents. Chad was grinning, looking at Jared and giving him a thumbs up. Megan was staring with her brother with awe and a bit of envy. The senior Padaleckis looked absolutely stunned.

 

“In the future….yes...when I'm older and not in high school, duh.” Jared rolled his eyes at Jeff. “I know this seems fast but we really love each other. We do. This is not a crush, a fling, or any other temporary relationship term you can think of. I want to spend my life with him. I know you don't approve but the truth is, Jeff, it's not up to you.”

 

“No, it's up to me and Mom until you're 18.” Gerry said. “I'm not sure I like this, son. You're very young to be talking marriage.” He gave Jensen a slightly reproachful look. “Jensen is old enough to know how big this whole thing really is. I hope you know what you two are doing. I won't have my son get hurt because you impulsively jump into something as serious as marriage, Jensen." 

 

“Yes, sir.” Jensen said, miserably.

 

“Good. Well, all things considered, I think this has been very enlightening." He looked at his wife who raised an eyebrow back at him, her lips twisted in irritation.

 

“I want to know what's being done about that son of a bitch who molested and almost killed my little boy! Did they arrest him? Is JT going to have to testify? What is being done about Tahmoh Penikett?!”

 

Everyone turned to look at Jensen.


	18. And So It Goes: And So It Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finally gets his cast off. Jensen is there to greet him after, but their relief is short-lived. Jeff is having a bad day and is keeping secrets from his loved ones. Secrets are never good.

Jared flexed his hand and wrist, wincing at the soreness and the glaring whiteness of his untanned skin. He heard the dull clunk of the plaster hitting the bottom of the trash can and raised his head to look up at the orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Hilarie Burton. She smiled at him, her wide grin brightening up her pretty face. As soon as she turned away, he proceeded to scratch his arm raw. It itched so badly.

“Do not scratch. Ok, Jared, now, you’re going to have to soak your arm in warm water for 20 minutes twice a day for the next four days. It will make your skin and your muscles feel much better. Do you have any questions?” Dr. Burton asked. Jared liked the bubbly, friendly blonde woman. She'd been referred by Dr. Rhodes.

“Do I have any limitations with movement?” He gently flexed his hand.

“You shouldn’t, but I can have the nurse give you some wrist exercises to do to strengthen your muscles.” She made notes on his chart before looking up.

“He already has some of those.” Chad snickered, making gestures as if he was jerking off. Jared immediately whapped him hard upside the head with his good hand.

“Chad!” He gave his oldest friend a death glare before turning wide, apologetic hazel eyes on the doctor. “I am so sorry. His medication needs to be upped.” He elbowed Chad in the ribs.

Dr. Burton ran a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her grin. She shook her head and gave Jared a fond look.

“I have one just like him in my circle of friends. She keeps life…interesting. I'll have Joanne get those exercise notes for you. Call us if you need anything, Jared. Bye, Chad, be good.” She threw over her shoulder, with a wink.

“Dude, that woman is fine!” Chad announced as soon as the door shut behind the doctor.

“She's married, Chad. You need help.” Jared rolled his eyes.

“I can still look. You, of all people, should be aware of that.” It took Jared a minute to realize that Chad was referring to Jensen. He glared at his friend, his lips twisted in a frown. Chad grinned, unrepentantly “Relax. He's all yours, Paddywhack...you lucky bastard.” That brought a reluctant smile to Jared's face.

“Asshole.” He muttered, with no heat. Chad laughed, making Jared laugh.

The nurse came in and both boys smothered their chuckles. She looked at them for a minute before explaining the wrist exercises to Jared. Jared took the papers and smiled at the nurse as she excused herself.

“Let’s go. You can show Ackles your wrist exercises.” Chad snickered. “Ow! All right!” Jared hit him again for good measure. He followed Jared out of the doctor’s office and to the elevators.

Jared punched the button to the lower level garage. He saw Chad fight a smile out of the corner of his eye.

“I will knock that smile off your face, Murray. Jesus Christ, you’re a pain in the ass.” Chad laughed and Jared kicked him hard in the ankle,

“Ow! Bitch!” Chad grumbled. Jared smiled. Chad pouted all the way to the car. Jared rubbed his arm, holding the uninjured one up and comparing them. One was tanned and normal and the other. “Dude, stop. It’s going to take time for your arm to get back to normal. Just sunbathe a bit and do your wrist exercises.”

“I know…” Jared sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. He jerked out of his skin as his cell phone rang. He perked up. It was Jensen’s ringtone. “Hey, Jense. Yeah. It looks weird and shriveled and gross. No, but it doesn’t look right. I know. That’s what Chad said, too. Ok, we’ll see you at home. I love you, too.”

“That was so beautiful, Jay.” Chad mimed wiping away a tear.

“Eat me.” Jared retorted, flipping his friend the finger. Chad laughed and started the car.

“Can't do that, Jay baby. Your ridiculously hot, insanely possessive fiancée would totally kick my ass. Besides, you're not my type.”

“Too bad. I'd rock your world, Murray.” Jared shot back.

“I have no doubt. Did your dad get in touch with that Collins guy? He's supposed to be a shark. Penikett doesn't stand a chance.”

“Yeah. Misha Collins. He represented that lady last year who killed her abusive husband. No time served. Collins said it was self-defense and the jury acquitted her.”

“Misha?! What kind of name is that? That sounds more like a manatee than a shark.” Chad made a face.

“No, seriously, dude. This guy is good. Even Jensen liked him.” Jared saw Chad scowl. “Don't get all weird and jealous on me. You know you're pouting over my fiancée, right?”

“I'm not jealous, all right? I'm concerned. This whole shit storm with Penikett needs to end. He needs to be put away for a long time. So, can Collins handle this or not?”

“Yes, I think he can. Talk with Jensen and he'll tell you. This guy is our best bet against Tahmoh. We have to win.” Jared ran his good hand through his hair, mussing it.

“You bet your ass, we do.” Chad agreed. He turned the car down Jared's street. Michael Cudlitz waved at them from his porch. Jared lifted a hand in greeting.

“Mr. Cudlitz got dad a good deal with that mechanic guy, Abel. Said it will only cost half of what it would at Huffman’s.”

“Cool deal.” Chad said, pulling into the Padaleckis’ driveway. He parked and turned to Jared. “I have to go see a man about a horse. Go, kiss your man.”

“A…horse? What?” Jared stared at his friend, completely confused.

“I'll let you know. Get out of my car, dude. I'm late.“ Chad winked at him.

“Okay… Um, see you?” Jared’s brow creased and he fumbled with the car door. He waved at Chad and went inside. Jensen was just coming out of the kitchen.

“Hey, baby. Let me see this weird, shriveled, gross arm…” Jensen teased, reaching for his boy. Jared pushed him away, pouting. “Come on, Jay Jay, it can't be all that bad, babe.” Jensen gently pulled him close and Jared felt his stomach flip at the warmth of Jensen’s body. He felt surprisingly shy in his fiancée’s arms.

“Jay Jay? You've never called me that before.” He raised his eyes, looking up at Jensen from beneath his lashes. Jensen groaned, burying his face in Jared's hair. The boy didn't realize how sexy he was. Jared shuddered, leaning into Jensen. “Jense?”

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“Are we here alone?” Jared arched back, trying to get as close to Jensen as possible. “Tell me we’re alone.” He rubbed his face against Jensen like a cat. Jensen nuzzled Jared’s soft, silky hair, inhaling the boy’s shampoo. He growled softly, moving back far enough to tilt the boy’s head up, pulling him into a kiss.

“Gross. Get a room.” Jeff took that moment to walk in the room, throwing his keys into the wooden bowl Sherri kept on the hall table. Both Jensen and Jared groaned but didn't move too far away from each other.

“Nope.” Jensen sighed, stroking Jared's good arm. Jared snuggled against him.

“Hey, this is my house, too, JT. You want to rub yourself all over Jensen like a fucking pornstar, do it in private.” Jeff grumbled. He dropped gingerly into the BarcaLounger and scowled at the blank screen of the flatscreen tv.

“Wow, hi to you too, asshole.” Jared snarked. “Come on, Jense. Let's go upstairs where we can be fucking pornstars in private.”

“God! Grow the fuck up, JT! Not everything in this world revolves around Jensen and his magic dick!” Jeff shouted. Startled, Jared jerked in Jensen's arms as if his brother had struck him.

“Jesus Christ, dude.” Jensen glared at his best friend. “What crawled up your ass and died?”

“Fuck this. I thought I had the house to myself. I came for peace and quiet, not goddamn Twenty Questions. I’m out of here.” He stood and started to walk back the way he came. Jared noticed a fairly large spot on Jeff’s maroon sweatshirt. It looked like…

“Holy shit, man, is that…? Jeff, is that blood?” The tone in his voice caught Jensen’s attention and he dropped his gaze to his friend’s shirt. Just under Jeff’s left pec, there was a spreading dark stain. Jensen made a surprised noise.

“For God’s sake, JT, can’t you just mind your own business? Just stay out o…” Jeff whirled on his baby brother, his face suddenly losing all color as his rapid movement became too much for him. He crumpled to the floor. His terrified brother and best friend rushed to his side, each of them reaching him at the same time.

“Jeff!! Jeffrey!!! Wake up!” Jensen tried not to panic as Jared tried to rouse his brother. He stepped to the other side and lifted Jeff’s shirt, revealing mottled bruises and a couple of bloody gashes, one looked pretty deep. “Oh my God! Oh God! Jeff, what the fuck, man?” Jared cried, tears shredding his voice. Jensen raised wide green eyes to his equally frightened fiancee’s hazel ones.

“I’m calling 911.” He declared, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. 


	19. And So It Goes: This Is Why My Eyes Are Closed reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's having one hell of a day. Let's take a look, shall we?

  
  


**_“I'm calling 911.”_ **

**_“Hey, Little Padalecki, looking good there, kiddo.”_ **

**_“Sorry. Virgin ears.”_ **

**_“JT...sweetheart…”_ **

**_“Jared? Since when does he go by Jared?”_ **

**_“Have you ever come from someone’s touch?”_ **

**_“Dude! You and Ackles?! When were you going to tell me? Did you guys do it yet?”_ **

**_“Well, looky what I found...I guess you got the good genes in the family, didn’t you, cher?”_ **

**_“You even breathe funny near him, I’ll kill you!”_ **

**_“Did he hurt you? I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!”_ **

**_“What crawled up your ass and died?”_ **

**_“For God’s sake, JT, can’t you just mind your own business?...”_ **

**_“I’m calling 911.”_ **

**_“Jeff?! Jeffrey, wake up!”_ **

 

_**Beep….beep...beep...** _

 

The boy in the bed moaned, his eyelids fluttered. Voices rang in his head, each with a different degree of emotion and importance. He drifted closer and closer to cognizance as a noise pierced his consciousness. 

 

_**Beep….beep...beep...** _

 

Jared shook his head slowly as the incessant, insistent alarm continued. He groaned at the pain the movement caused. He raised his left hand to ease his pain and found it restrained. He blinked open sleepy, gritty eyes, moaning softly at the excruciating throbbing in his head. As his sight finally focused, a shape took form. Distressed, red-rimmed green eyes met his.  

 

“Easy, tiger. You had one hell of an accident.” Jensen told him, gently placing the wrist he held down to the bed, “Some idiot on a motorcycle ran you off the road. You crashed the car and hit your head and your wrist. Your wrist is fractured and you have a pretty serious concussion. Jeff and your parents had to go talk to the cops.” Jensen paused to gently push Jared’s dark curls out of his face, without jostling him. “Megan is staying with her friend, Sarah.” 

 

He offered the boy a cup of ice chips, which Jared gratefully accepted. He swallowed some and put a hand up to say he was good when the cup was offered again.

 

“J’nsen? Did Tahmoh run me off the road again?” The boy mumbled, speech slightly slurred from the morphine. “I thought Jeff removed you from the floor.” He looked so confused and sweet. It took Jensen a minute to understand him.

 

“Again? Tahmoh? Wait, what are you talking about, darlin’? What does that bastard have to do with this? Did you see him?” Jared groaned and closed his eyes. Gentle hands stroked his head, seeking to soothe him.

 

“That’s quite enough, Mr. Ackles. He has a concussion. Give him room to breathe.” A firm, no nonsense husky voice rang out. Jared gingerly raised his eyes to look at the woman. She was not his doctor...at least, not the one he remembered. This woman was slightly older, very attractive,  with long, thick reddish gold hair. “Mr. Padalecki...Jared...I’m Dr. Samantha Ferris. You came in with a fractured ulna, a grade 2 concussion, and a nasal contusion…” 

 

“In English, please…” Jared rasped, waving his good arm, wincing as the IV pinched. “I’m not ready for thinking, right now.”

 

“Of course, I apologize. In the crash, you fractured your wrist, hit your head hard enough to cause a moderate concussion, and a bruised nose…”

 

“That’s not from the crash.” Both men said at once. Dr. Ferris raised an eyebrow and Jensen hurried to explain. 

 

“Jared’s brother accidentally hit him in the face earlier.” Dr. Ferris nodded, still eyeing Jensen warily. 

 

“He hit me before the accident... _ **six**_ weeks ago. Before the bathroom and the engagement.” Jensen and Dr. Ferris shared a troubled look before turning worried eyes on Jared.

 

“Jared, sweetheart, what are you talking about?” Jensen questioned, obviously trying not to freak out.  “Jeff hit you last night during the argument...right before the accident. You were upset and ran out. You scared the hell out of us.” 

 

“No! No! I already did this! Jeff gave you a black eye and had you forcibly removed from the floor!” Jared gestured at Jensen’s painfully battered eye. “I remember! Dr. Rhodes said...w-where is Dr. Rhodes?” Jensen and the new doctor exchanged another nervous glance.

 

“Who is Dr. Rhodes?” Dr. Ferris inquired, writing on his file. Probably about how this poor kid was not only injured but obviously a few tacos short a combination plate. Jared tried to sit up. 

 

“I’m not crazy!” Jared cried, panic edging in. The doctor looked contrite and stopped writing.

 

“No one thinks that, darlin’. Your mind is a little fuzzy, that’s all. You’ve been through a lot the last couple of days, baby.” Jensen stroked a bandaged hand down Jared’s face. “I came to see you last night. Your parents were here. Jeff made a scene and got thrown out of the hospital.” Jensen waved a hand toward his own face.

 

“So, I was never attacked...um, molested? And we never were engaged, were we?” Jared seemed very relieved with the first revelation and absolutely devastated by the second. 

 

“No. No to both. Don’t cry, baby. Aww, sweetheart. It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Please, don’t cry, Jay Jay.” Jensen pleaded, tears filling his own eyes. He brought Jared’s hand up and pressed kisses to it. “I love you.”

 

“That’s what you said before. I don’t know what’s real and what’s in my head. Jense, why is this happening to me?” The boy began to sob. Fingers stroked his face, but they weren’t Jensen’s. These fingers, while familiar, were not loving like Jensen’s. They left Jared feeling nauseous. Jared looked up and his blood turned to ice. 

 

“I could turn you around right now, bend you over, and take what I want.” The gentle fingers turned cruel, biting into his cheeks. “Gonna paint the wall for me, you won’t be able to help yourself.” Hands grabbed at his clothes, tearing. Tahmoh Penikett leaned over him,  "Bet you scream real pretty... "

 

“NO! NO!”

Beep...beep...beep…

 

“NO! NO!” Jared jerked awake, hand coming up to his head. There was no pain...no bandage. Someone was yelling and shaking him. 

 

“JARED! JAY! Hey! Hey, baby, you okay? You were having a nightmare and mumbling in your sleep. You scared me to death.” Strong, familiar fingers combed soothingly through his hair. “You okay, sweetheart?” Jared raised frightened eyes to Jensen. He turned and saw his brother lying in the hospital bed. “Do you remember what happened?” 

 

“I had a bad dream. It was horrible. I was in the hospital and I was hurt but it was worse than what really happened. I dreamed that the last few weeks were actually a dream and I was back in time right after the accident. You were there and some doctor that I had never met before. Then Tahmoh appeared in your place and tried to molest me again. That's when I woke up.” He looked back at his brother, lying so still in the bed. Flashes of memory prickled behind his eyes. He saw Jeff crumple to the floor. He heard the panic in his own voice and in Jensen’s as they pleaded for Jeff to wake up. “Jense, is Jeff going to be okay?” He asked Jensen, his voice soft and uncertain, like a child's. Jensen pulled him close, his heart aching as the boy snuggled as close as possible in an attempt to assuage his lingering fears. He pressed a kiss to Jared's head. 

 

“He's going to make a full recovery. They removed his spleen. Said he could live fine without it. The police are looking into who the attacker or attackers are. Your mom and dad are with the officers now. We're going to find out how this happened, I promise.” 

 

“I brought you your usual, Jenny.” Danneel said, as she walked into the room, holding two cups of the sludge the hospital was trying to pass off as coffee. “How’s...Oh, hi, Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling, honey?” She asked, one hand caressing Jared’s face in a motherly fashion. Her slim fingers were warm and gentle. The dark circles beneath her eyes made her  look like she hadn’t slept in three days, her normally healthy, shiny hair was shoved into a loose, haphazard ponytail. 

 

“Jeff’s still out. Jay had a bad dream but he's better now, aren't you, baby?” 

 

Jensen’s large hand stroked Jared's silky hair. Jared instinctively rubbed into the touch,  reminding Danneel of a purry kitten. Tears sprang to her eyes and she covered her mouth just in time to smother a sob. 

 

“Dee?” Jensen and Jared both looked at her with undisguised surprise and concern. “Honey…”

 

“Jeff…I-We almost lost him,  Jenny…I can't…” She looked up at her friend, lips trembling as tears slid down her face. Jared jumped up and pulled her into his arms,  hugging her close. 

 

“We won't… He's tougher than he looks. I promise he'll be back to being an asshole in the next couple of days.”

 

Danneel gave a watery laugh and hugged Jared back. 

 

“I hope so. I love that asshole.” She froze,  a stunned look on her beautiful face. 

 

“I know. I know you do.” Jared kissed her on the cheek. He led her to the chair next to Jeff's bed. He watched her sit and reach out and take his brother's limp hand in her tiny one. 

 

“Wake up and tell me some of your dumb jokes,  you big, stupid jerk.” Danneel sniffled, stroking his large hand with hers. 

 

“Hey,  my jokes are awesome.” Jeff mumbled,  a few minutes later, his eyes still closed. “You love my jokes.” His eyelids fluttered and slowly raised,  sleepy hazel eyes locking on tearfilled brown. 

 

“I love _**you**_ ,  you idiot! And you almost died!  I could just slap you, Jeffrey Robert Padalecki!” She raised her hand as if to strike him but let it fall back to her lap before jumping out of the chair and grabbing Jeff by the face,  kissing him right on the lips. He made a startled sound. 

 

Jared smiled, looking up at Jensen, who smiled back. Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's temple. 

 

“You love me?” Jeff rasped, staring up at Danneel. He reached up and brushed a couple of tears from her flushed cheeks. 

 

“How can you _**not**_ know that? You annoy me faster than anyone else on Earth,  you make me laugh, you make me cry…” 

 

“Must be love.” Jeff interrupted,  smiling. 

 

“Shut up, Padalecki. And kiss me again.” Danneel leaned down. 

 

Jensen put a finger to his lips and pulled a smiling Jared with him out the door. 


	20. And So It Goes: My Silence Is My Self Defense Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jeff and Danneel declare their love for each other, Jared seeks answers and solace.

Jared sighed and paced back and forth, looking out the large windows of the hospital ER waiting room. Jensen had excused himself to the restroom so he didn’t even have someone to talk to right now.  He nibbled his lip as he watched a fuzzy little squirrel with apparent ADHD scurry around the lawn looking for acorns. He really was glad that Jeff was awake now and that he and Danneel Harris had finally told each other how they felt but waiting on his parents to come back from talking with the investigating officers was wearing on him. He scrubbed a hand through his dark hair, impatiently.

 

“You doing ok there, bud?” Jensen came up behind him, resting a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder. Jared turned slowly, shrugging. His lower lip was dark red from being gnawed on so viciously.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m so happy about Jeff and Dani and I’m really glad that he’s awake but Jense, what the fuck happened? Why was he attacked? Why does this shit keep happening to us...to me? Was I born under a bad sign? Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed or something.” Jared whispered, shakily.

 

“Is that what you think? That this is your fault? Baby, this is all Tahmoh Penikett. That fucking narcissistic asshole leaves destruction wherever he goes. Your parents will let us know what the police found out about Jeff’s attack. I know exactly how crazy you can get sitting around waiting for answers, but I promise, we will find out what happened and we will deal with it “ Jensen put both hands on Jared’s cheeks, thumbs stroking soothingly. “You are not cursed and you were not born under any bad sign. You are the most generous, loving, giving, passionate, sweet, beautiful boy, Jay Jay. You are the absolute best thing that has ever, ever happened to me, okay? I love you more than I can ever say and none of this shit...none of it is your fault. You hear me, sweetheart?” Jensen tilted Jared’s head back so he could look into the boy’s kaleidoscope eyes. Jared’s lip trembled and a few tears slid down his face. “Aww, baby. Come here. It’s okay now. I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you.” Jensen easily pulled the dark haired teenager into his arms, rocking him gently as Jared choked back more tears. “Shhh, you've been through hell, love.” He pressed a kiss to Jared's head.

 

“Does he need some water, honey?” A nurse appeared next to them, looking concerned. She was an older black woman with a sweet, kind face. Her name badge read: Loretta.

 

“That would be great, thank you.” Jensen offered a weak smile. Loretta simply nodded and went off to find some water for the boy. “Come, sit down. Come on.” Jensen guided his fiancée to a chair.

 

“God,  you must be so sick of saving me. I'm always crying all over you.” Jared sniffled, looking ashamed as he quickly wiped away his falling tears.

 

“I'm not saving you, Jared. I'm comforting you. There's a big difference. And you should never be ashamed of showing your emotions. Ever. I fell in love with you because of how big a heart you have and how you give so much and don't expect anything in return. I will never,  never be sick of you or anything about you.” Jensen tilted Jared's head back to look his boy directly in the eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jared's pink mouth.

 

“I love you.” Jared pulled Jensen into a fierce hug,  laying his head on Jensen's broad shoulder. He sighed softly,  closing his hazel eyes, as Jensen's big hand stroked soothingly up and down his back.

 

“Here you go, darlin’. I'll put this right here for you, baby. Poor sweet boy.” Loretta murmured,  putting the cup of water on a nearby table for Jared. She stroked the boy's hair with maternal affection before moving away to help a patient.

 

Jared's cell phone rang,  startling the couple. Jared leaned away from Jensen to answer it.

 

“Mom?! Did you get my text message? Jeff's awake and he's… What? Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes. Okay, yes,  ma'am.” He hit the end button and turned to Jensen. “It wasn't a mugging. She and Dad will fill us in when they get here.” He went to bite his lip, wincing as his teeth cut into the tender flesh.

 

“Drink this.” Jensen put the cup of water into Jared's hand. “Take small sips.”

 

The cool water slid deliciously over his tongue, past his teeth,  down his throat. He forced himself not to gulp it.

 

“Easy,  love.” Jensen gently took the cup from him after a couple of swallows.

 

“JT!” Sherri and Gerry came through the doors. His mom hugged him and his dad patted his cheek.

 

“So, what happened to Jeff?” Jared blurted out.

 

“Jensen,  do you know someone named Travis Wade?” Gerry asked,  turning to Jensen.

 

“Travis Aaron Wade? Yeah,  that psycho is a buddy of Tahmoh's. Are you telling me that Wade did this to Jeffrey?!” Jensen's eyes blazed,  his lips pressed into a straight line. “He did this because I pressed charges, didn't he?”

 

Sherri and Gerry shared a look and that was all the answer Jensen needed. He spun around looking for something to punch.

 

“Sonofabitch!”

 

“Sir… You need to calm down!” Loretta scolded, fixing Jensen with a stern look. “We have sick people who need peace and quiet!”

 

“I'm sorry, ma'am. I just received some upsetting news. I'll be quieter.” Jensen said,  properly chastised. He rubbed a hand over his mouth in frustration.

 

“I want to go see my other boy.” Sherri said, turning to Loretta, “What room is Jeffrey Padalecki in, please? He's my son.”

 

Jared waved his parents on when they asked if he wanted to go with them.

 

“Who is this Travis Aaron Wade? Have I met him? Did he even know Jeff?” Jared asked,  his forehead crinkled in mild confusion.

 

“He knows Jeff...too well. He was Danneel's high school boyfriend. Jeff is the one who broke them up. He discovered what a sicko Wade really is. Danneel was devastated and she and Jeff had that huge fight in the cafeteria…”

 

“I remember that. Jeff got up in the guy's face and hit him. Danneel was pissed. They made up later when Dani found out that her boyfriend was doing things to other girls. One girl said he touched her without consent and a few more came forward. Dani dropped him and apologized to Jeff for not believing him.”

 

“Exactly. Wade did this to get back at them both. He gets his revenge on Jeff and hurts Danneel in the process. Not to mention,  you and me.”

 

“What Tahmoh did was bad but this is attempted murder. Wade is counting on his buddy to back him up. Tahmoh is crazy but he's not stupid,  he won't allow Wade to drag him down. Wade will be pissed. Maybe we can use this to our advantage.” Jared mused.

 

“We'll discuss it with your parents and if they agree, we'll run it by Morgan and Beaver, okay, baby?”

 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Jared smiled up at Jensen.

 

“I never get tired of hearing that. Bring that sweet little mouth here,  sweetheart.” Jensen cupped Jared's cheeks, guiding him forward. Their lips met in a chaste kiss.

 

“Take me home, Jense.”

 

“Let's go,  love.”


	21. And So It Goes: And So Will You Soon I Suppose reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared continue to deal with what happened and how they each feel about it.

 

Jared looked around the gym and closed his hazel eyes,  listening to the familiar sounds. He heard sneakers squeaking on the floor, shouts of the players as they practiced,  the cheerleaders working out the kinks before the game, the ball bouncing, the groups of people in the stands; chattering and laughing. He sighed,  opened his eyes and headed for the stands. 

 

Jensen walked through the gym doors,  emerald eyes immediately searching the sea of faces in the “home” section stands. Finally,  his gaze landed on his adorable fiancee. Jared was sitting next to a gorgeous petite dark haired girl and a gaggle of her girlfriends, watching the players,  his beautiful eyes, forlorn and envious as he took in the action on the court. 

 

The little brunette was eyeing Jared as if he was a big juicy steak with all the trimmings and even though he knew Jared loved him, it inexplicably annoyed the fuck out of Jensen. He felt a surge of pure, bitter green  jealousy and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. 

 

Jared absentmindedly rubbed his right arm, his long leg jiggling the way it did when he was really nervous or uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his lush hair,  shaking it back. His sweet mouth was twisted up in a frown and he had his elbow on his knee, with his chin in his hand. Even, brooding and sad, the boy was stunning...absolutely smoking hot. 

 

Jensen felt a pang and a wave of sadness. His sweet boy had been through too much in the last few weeks; the car “accident”, recovering from the crash, losing his spot on the basketball team due to his injuries, being sexually molested in a bathroom by that bastard Tahmoh, telling the police all about the molestation, and his big brother, Jeff, being attacked and stabbed in the chest by a friend of Tahmoh’s to even the score, etc. Thank God, Jeff had survived and was recovering quite well. Also,  the attacker was now in jail awaiting trial. 

 

Jensen wanted to wipe that desolate look off of Jared's face, to bring out those beloved dimples, that gorgeous stunning smile of his. The look in the boy's  eyes gutted him, almost splintered his heart. He would do anything to erase the pain. He headed for the stairs to meet his boy when he saw the sultry little brunette sitting by Jared make her move. His jaw clenched as he stalked up the bleachers towards the pair.

 

“Excuse me? Hi. Do you know what time it is?” Jared was jerked out of his miserable reveries by a soft, sweet voice to his left. He turned to see a very pretty girl about his age, dark hair, dark eyes, dressed in a low-cut v-neck green shirt and form-fitting black jeans. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she looked him up and down lustfully from beneath her lashes. 

 

“Um…” Jared mumbled, more than a little startled and uncomfortable by the lascivious scrutiny. He blinked down at his watchless wrist and back up at the attractive girl. 

 

“Time for  **_you_ ** to get a watch, princess.” An irritated growl interrupted, drawing both of their eyes upward. The girl froze at Jensen's curt tone but Jared's eyes lit up as he caught sight of his gorgeous, grumpy, obviously jealous fiancée. 

 

“Hi!” He over eagerly patted the seat on the bleachers on his right side, signalling Jensen to sit down.  

 

“Hey,  **_baby_ ** . Thanks for saving my seat.” Jensen sat down and pressed a kiss to Jared's temple. He emphasized the word ‘baby’ before slinging a possessive arm around Jared's shoulders, before turning to scowl at the crestfallen, red-faced girl who immediately scooted back towards her whispering girlfriends. 

 

“You're late, you almost missed the jump ball. Chad would have probably cried.” Jared said softly. Jensen looked over at the players and saw their friend lining up with the other players for the jump ball. He looked keyed up and ready to play. The big blue number 3 was bright on his white basketball jersey. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen said, absentmindedly. He was quickly yanked out of his thoughts when the ref’s whistle bleated obnoxiously. Chad’s teammate immediately slapped the ball over his opponent’s shoulder , winning the jump. The players took off down the court. Jensen looked back at Jared as hazel eyes tracked the play. “Is this...is this okay, Jay Jay?” He stroked his love’s back.

 

“This this?” Jared waved at them and back to the basketball court. Jensen nodded, questions in his pretty green eyes. Jared raised one shoulder in a half-shrug. “I have to accept it at some point, right? I’m not going to play this season. The crash ended that dream. My wrist is barely back to normal and I would have to sit out more than half the season. As hard as it is, I can live vicariously through Chad and the guys. Hey, I'm still here to cheer them on, right?” He certainly sounded as if he was trying to be chipper.

 

“Yeah, you are.” Jensen poked him in the ribs gently with a finger. Jared jumped at the touch and Jensen did it again, tickling him a little bit. “Prettiest cheerleader I ever saw.”  Jared rolled his eyes, with a disbelieving scoff, and playfully slapped him on the arm. 

 

“Shut up!” He fought a smile, biting down on his lip. He could feel his cheeks heating up. His lips curved up involuntarily before he tried to school his features back to normal. He ducked his head.

 

“I saw that! I saw a smile.” Jensen squeezed his boy in a hug before trying to ruffle his soft dark curls. “You are so cute when you're embarrassed.” 

 

“And you are such a jerk!” Jared laughed softly, swatting at him. “Will you just watch the game?”

 

“I'd rather watch you, love. My beautiful, amazing, strong, sexy fiancée.You are something else, sweetheart.” Jensen's voice dropped, that rumbly timbre sending shivers through Jared. “I love you, kiddo.” 

 

“I love you, too.” They smiled at each other, the hearts in their eyes obvious.

 

Raucous cheers erupted all around them and they both jumped in surprise, laughing when they realized their team had just scored. They stood up with the other fans, clapping and shouting. 

 

Chad looked up and saw them in the stands,  he flashed two fingers and ran down the court after his teammates. Jared smiled,  shaking his head. 

 

“He's trying to impress you.” He told Jensen,  amusement clear in his tone. “He's showing off for you. Watch him. He's going to pull some fancy moves. Because he thinks you're such a hotass.”

 

“I'd rather see your fancy moves...gonna show me later? Hmmm,  baby? Gonna show me your hot little ass?” Jensen whispered in his ear. 

 

“Jense…what are you doing? We're in public. We can't…” Jared blushed. He ducked his head,  tucking strands of hair behind an ear. He cast a sideways glance at the dark haired girl and her friends,  but they were glued to the action on the basketball court. 

 

“No one is watching us,  babe. If this is too much,  I'll stop. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Jensen began to scoot away,  to give Jared space but the boy grabbed his arm. 

 

“It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it.” Jared blushed harder as he realized how turned on he was by Jensen's dirty talk. 

 

“You sure,  baby? Remember,  you're in control. You can always say no to me, Jared. If this is too weird,  tell me.” 

 

More cheers erupted and Jared locked eyes with Chad as Jensen whispered what he wanted to do to him. Chad smirked at him and winked. Jared closed his eyes, shuddering,  as goosebumps rose on his body. He focused on Jensen’s words, imagining them. He was close, so fucking close. 

 

“Meet me in the men's room. Five minutes.” Jensen ordered.  

 

Jared's eyes popped open. He felt the warmth of Jensen's body leave and he shook himself out  of his daze and slowly made his way to the men's room. He pushed the door open and saw Jensen leaning against the wall, looking upset. 

 

“I'm an asshole. Let's go somewhere else.” 

 

“Jensen,  I can't avoid every public toilet because of what Tahmoh did to me. Do you avoid kitchens?” 

 

Jensen shrugged and then shook his head slowly. He bit his lip and walked towards Jared. 

 

“I just don't always think things through when it comes to you.” Jensen stroked Jared's cheek with the back of his hand. 

 

“Let's go to your place. I don't have to be home until 12. We can watch a movie or something.” Jared played with the hem of Jensen's green t-shirt,  looking up at him through his lashes. 

 

“Come on,  pretty boy, let's go.” Jensen reached out and took Jared's hand and led him out of the bathroom. 


	22. And So It Goes: I Would Choose To Be With You reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Jared is spending time with Jensen. Jensen is happy to see Jared smiling again and starting to move forward after his brother's attack and his own molestation.   
> Trick or Treat! ;)

 

“Trick or treat!!” Several high-pitched voices chorused from the hallway just outside the front door of Jensen's apartment. 

 

In the kitchen, Jensen smiled as he heard the front door open and Jared's answering soft chuckle as the kids repeated their holiday pleas, followed by the sound of candy hitting the bottoms of orange plastic jack-o-lanterns. 

 

“Thank you!” A little girl chirped and then he heard the sound of little feet running off down the hall, excited childish chatter fading as Jared shut the door. Jensen walked into the living room,  luminous green eyes lighting up at the sight of his fiancee. They'd been through so much shit in the last few weeks. He was so very happy to see his baby really smiling again. Jared was so goddamned pretty when he smiled. 

 

Jared peeked into the purple, green, and orange bowl of remaining Halloween candy and snagged a bright red mini-bag of Skittles. He carefully ripped it open and popped a couple of the sweets into his pretty mouth. Sounds of pleasure filled the room as his teeth crunched into the sugary goodness. Those sounds made Jensen hungry for Jared. He watched the boy chew and swallow. The way his pink lips and throat were moving shouldn't be that sexy, the kid was just eating candy for God's sake.

 

“Where's  _ my _ treat, love?” He growled against Jared's ear as he wrapped his arms around his boy. His hands slid over the soft cotton of Jared's t-shirt, tracing the sculpted muscles beneath. Jared blushed, those dimples popping as he smiled that almost bashful smile of his, eyes lowered demurely. Jared put the candy and the bowl on the nearest table and turned in Jensen's arms. He tilted his head back and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Jensen's lush lips. 

 

Jensen threaded his fingers through silky dark locks, tugging ever so slightly, deepening the kiss. Jared moaned into his mouth. Jensen gave an answering groan, tasting the sweetness of the candy, and underneath that, Jared. 

 

Pulling away gently, the younger man walked backwards towards the bedroom, beckoning Jensen forward with the crook of a finger. Jared stripped out of his t-shirt and tossed it teasingly towards his lover, an enticement. Jensen groaned again, following the boy as Jared continued to strip, green eyes locked on his lover’s sexy body. He began to strip out of his own clothes as he was led towards the back bedroom. His sleep pants and boxers ended up in the hallway. Jensen shrugged out of his shirt, dropping it to the floor. His pants ended up in a sloppy pile, followed by his blue boxers. He hurried into the bedroom and stumbled to a sudden stop, staring.

 

“Holy fucking shit…” He gasped. 

 

“Trick or treat, Jense?” Jared purred, from where he lounged completely naked on the queen-sized bed, long legs spread in seductive invitation. One hand was sliding up his thigh, he was peeking up at Jensen with those multi-colored eyes from beneath his lashes. 

 

“Oh, baby…” Jensen moaned, peeling his socks off. Finally naked, he joined the boy on the bed. He pinned Jared to the mattress, reclaiming the boy's mouth. Their bare bodies rubbed together sensuously, they both moaned. Jensen rolled his hips, rubbing their dicks together. Jared arched, wrapping one long leg around Jensen's hip. His shuddery breath gusted against Jensen’s ear and ruffled the short hairs next to it. Jensen cupped an asscheek and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Jared whimpered. Jensen’s mind flashed back to the first time he had Jared beneath him on a bed, the feel of his sleek body, the sound of his moans and sweet whimpers, the taste of his lips. 

 

He flipped them over, helping Jared to straddle him. They broke apart, panting for breath. Jared ground his hips down, rubbing against Jensen,  keening. Jensen sank his fingers back into lush dark curls, pulling gently, biting at Jared's chin as the boy dropped his head back. 

 

Jensen moved back and wrenched the drawer of the nightstand open, pulling out a tube of lube. He flipped open the top and poured some into his hand. His fingers rubbed teasingly around Jared's hole and stroked over each of his throbbing balls. The boy whined, arching. His dick jerked at some of the lighter touches. Jensen cupped his balls, stroking them with his thumb. He watched Jared’s eyes dilate and felt him twitch. Jared made a desperate noise.

 

“Please...please…” He gasped, trying to get Jensen to move faster. Jensen massaged his balls, rolling them gently before releasing them. Jared panted and bit his lip. “Oh my God…” 

 

Jensen mumbled something incoherent and began to suck on the side of Jared's long throat. He slipped one finger inside Jared, loving the needy whimpers he pulled from those sweet pink lips. His boy was like hot silk inside, clenching his finger. He soon added a second, rubbing and stroking. Jared mewled, his hips rolling. He gasped, bucking, as Jensen’s fingers brushed over his prostate. Jensen licked the small hickey he had left on Jared's neck before giving the soft flesh one last loving suckle. The boy shuddered in his arms. 

 

“Love the way you taste...the way you smell...” Jensen murmured, he poured more lube into his hand and began stroking himself. He easily lifted his boy. Jared's surprised yelp turning into a sharp cry as Jensen pulled him down,  thick dick pressing inside inch by inch. Jensen paused, almost balls deep, giving the boy time to adjust to his girth. Jared cried out again as Jensen flicked his tongue against a sensitive nipple, sweet pleasure twisting Jared's stomach. He grabbed the back of Jensen's head, whimpering. Jensen's soft, bristly hair tickled his palm as he held him in place. Jared shivered. Jensen looked up at him, mid-lick, eyes at half-mast. The pure pleasure on Jared's beautiful face made Jensen’s heart beat faster. Jensen groaned,  sucking gently on the pointed little nub. He used his big hands to begin to bounce Jared on his dick. Jared's nails scratched down Jensen’s back as his sweet spot was hit again and again. 

 

“Ohhh, Jense… Fuck…” He could feel Jensen slide deeper with every thrust. He could hear the desperate noises falling from his own lips as Jensen continued to tongue and suck his nipples. Jared leaned back over Jensen's arm,  pressing his chest against Jensen's lips. “Oh, fuck…”

 

Jensen pulled back a bit,  wrapped his other arm around Jared and rolled them over,  without pulling out. Jared gasped, moaning. Jared draped his legs over Jensen's shoulders, crying out as Jensen began to pound into him. Every powerful thrust sent throbs of pleasure through his body. He was shuddering and shaking, moaning. 

 

“My boy… My beautiful boy.” Jensen growled, lust and pleasure deepening his voice.  “Feel so good…” He captured Jared's lips with his, muffling the boy's sexy cries. They soon broke apart,  breathing hard. Jared's cries went up an octave as his stretched little hole fluttered around Jensen's dick before clamping down hard. Jensen groaned deep in his chest as he felt Jared's sexy little body convulse violently beneath his. 

 

“Ohhh!  Oh my God! Jense!! Oh! Fuck! Fuck!” Jared's nails bit into Jensen's arms as he came hard, body jerking,  pretty pink mouth falling open on one last silent scream of pleasure. 

 

“Fuck,  look at you...Jesus, baby…so goddamn gorgeous, coming so sweet on my dick. All mine.” Jensen whispered. “Mine…”

 

Jensen rolled his hips,  fucking Jared through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He could feel his own shooting up his spine. He shouted as fireworks exploded behind his eyes. His thighs trembled as he thrust almost desperately into Jared. He finally collapsed,  rolling them to the side so that he wasn't crushing his boy. He pressed a kiss to Jared's temple. They both whined as he pulled out as gently as he could. 

 

“Happy Halloween,  sweetheart.” 

 

“Mmmmm...so much better than candy.” Jared mumbled into Jensen's bare shoulder. 

 

“Except gummi bears, nothing is better than gummi bears.” Jensen yawned. 

 

“Even those. Turns out you do have a magic dick.” 

"Oh? Do tell, love." Jensen laughed,  pulling his boy close,  kissing him.   
  
  
"You must have given me a potion." Jared teased him,  "I'm under your spell." 

"Mmm... I put a spell on you and now you're mine..." Jensen sang softly. 

Jared made a noise of agreement and cut his fiancee off with another kiss. 

"Best Halloween ever." He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you have enjoyed this chapter. This is my first story on this site. This story is not betaed so any mistakes or errors are mine. I am trying to make this as realistic as possible but this is 100% fiction.


End file.
